los rubios se revelan
by Cereal Pascual
Summary: Detrás de un rostro tan angelical se esconde un rencor y odio  reprimidos… nadie supo de su existencia, hasta ahora, cuando tú me traicionaste, cuando destruiste mis ilusiones… ahora pagaras por eso… ven y abrázame yo oculto  un cuchillo tras mi espalda.
1. Regreso!

**Los rubios se revelan **

_Buenos días, tardes o noches, dependiendo que hora que marque el reloj más cercano._

_Soy cereal pascual o cereal para los amigos ósea todos ustedes. Bueno como podrán observar este es mi primer fanfic y es de una serie que en lo personal es increíblemente buena yo la veo casi todos los días y digo casi porque ya no me dejan verla tanto por su humor negro y lenguaje adulto estoy hablando por supuesto de south park, pero no me importa yo aun así la veo; bueno a lo que venía este es un trabajo que escribí por una experiencia que le sucedió a una amiga y me ah inspirado para escribir esto._

_Por favor si no les gusto hagan el favor de no decírmelo a mí. No es verdad si no les gusto díganmelo e intentare cambiarlo ¿de acuerdo? … _

_ Bien como nadie contesto supongo que es un si _

_¡COMENCEMOS! _

**Los rubios se revelan **

Una mañana en la escuela secundaria de south park un niño rubio de ojos azul cielo se encontraba escribiendo en su cuaderno cuando fue interrumpido por otro rubio.

Hola querido Pip_ hablo la voz

¿Qué? quieres_ contesto con voz fría

A ti _

Sabes esto comienza a hartar Kenny, así que hazme el favor de largarte _ cerro de golpe su libreta y se levanto de su asiento

Que es ese lenguaje joven Philip, ¿Qué paso con los modales? _ contesto con falso tono de indignación

Los enterré en el jardín, y ahora me permites_ se alejo caminando y sentándose junto a Butters

Ho-hola Kenny _ intento saludar el menor de los rubios

Ah? Hola_ dijo mas como reflejo que como cortesía

El menor de los rubios suspiro derrotado por más que intentara que Kenny lo viera siempre terminaba ignorado; eso lo ponía triste desde hace ya bastante tiempo quería ser visto por ese rubio pero cada vez que lo intentaba Kenny parecía notar menos su presencia.

Jejeje Butters tu mereces a alguien mejor que el_ trato de consolar Pip

mmm… creo que tienes razón_ dijo con voz cansada y mostrando una falsa sonrisa

Después de eso llego el profesor y todos tomaron lugares. Pip no le prestó mucha atención así que mejor tomo su libro y comenzó a leer.

Bien niños tomen asiento en sus lugares esta vez; tengo un anuncio que darles un anuncio muy importante _ anuncio el profesor (escojan su materia favorita o no tan favorita) _ pasa por favor_ en ese momento un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos rojo brillante_ él es…. Perdona ¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?_ pregunto

Damien _ contesto con voz de hielo

Pip despego la vista del libro al escuchar ese nombre; acaso lo engañaban sus oídos o en realidad Hera el anticristo ante su vista. El mismo chico de hace 6 años del cual se había enamorado pero que termino usándolo como cohete humano.

Dile algo a la clase sobre ti Damián_ pidió el profesor

Soy el anticristo_

¡Wow! el hijo del marica del diablo_ sonrió divertido Kenny sin medir sus palabras

El chico de pelo negro le lanzo una bola de fuego que lo mato al instante.

Bien como el joven Mc Cormick murió porque no se sienta en su lugar joven…_

Thorn, Damien Thorn_ corrigió el moreno

_Bien e- eso e-eso es to-todo amigos, si me salió jejeje bien termino el capítulo de hoy no desesperen lo terminare tengan paciencia con migo puede que lo suba mañana o en 3 semanas o en 3 meses todo depende de cuánto les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y de que tantas personas comenten ok? Ok _

_Bien me despido cordialmente _


	2. Te odio

_Bien, los deje con cara de ¿Qué? ¿Verdad? no expuse nada de la historia pero no desesperen la continuare y como a mitad de la historia se pondrá mas picante jejejeje descuiden prometo que para la próxima ósea este capitulo no los dejare con la duda, será mas largo y los dejare con la duda en lugares estratégicos para que terminen de mentármela como dice el refrán __**"si as de meter la pata, métela hasta el fondo" **__jejeje , pero ya mucho blablabla de parte de la autora que a todos los lectores nos aburre sigamos con la historia._

_**Los rubios se revelan **_

_**Capitulo 2 **_

El pobre de Pip estaba en shock los recuerdos de cuando eran niños lo envolvieron.

Hola Damien me llamo Philip, pero todos me dicen Pip por que me odian_ saludo alegremente un pequeño inglesito con una adorable boina

Entonces te llamara Pip_ contesto el anticristo de 8 años

Después de eso le vio a la mente cuando lo huso como cohete humano y rompió su corazón.

Se llevo la mano al brazo donde quedaba una última cicatriz que nunca sano; en ese momento

Su confusión se transformo rápidamente en rencor en odio. Odio hacia el moreno que ahora se sentaba al loado suyo.

Gracias a Dios llego la hora del almuerzo lo que significa que ya no tendría que soportal al idiota del anticristo que se la paso toda la mañana fastidiando.

Kenny regreso mágicamente como siempre lo hacia y se dirigió con su rubio favorito

Hola Pip, ¿me extrañaste?_ pregunto con tono falso de curiosidad

Mmm_ lo pensó un momento_ no mucho_ respondió caminando hacia donde estaba butters

Tu ¿Qué tienes con Pip?_ pregunto el anticristo que escucho lo dicho por los rubios

Es mi novio_ contesto con una sonrisa triunfante

¿¡QUE!_ pregunto extrañamente enfadado

Jejeje no es verdad, pero lo será tarde o temprano caerá ante mis encantos _respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Ya lo veremos _ dijo por lo bajo el morocho

Mientras en los jardines de la escuela…

¡GAH! Oh! Dios! _gritaba un muy histérico tweek

Calma tweek dime ¿que paso?_ trataba de clamar Pip al histérico rubio

C-Craig se la paso t-toda la c-clase m-molestándome_ balbuceaba tweek

Bien ¿quieres un helado? Para calmarte_ pregunto Pip

s-si GAH! Claro_ contesto un poco mas tranquilo

Hola chicos_

Hola butters_

Quieres un GAH! Helado?_

Bueno_ contesto sin muchas ganas

Caminaron hasta el puesto de helados

Mientras Kenny divisaba al rubio ingles entre la multitud, como no se rinde así de fácil fue tras el.

Hola Pip, ¿no me invitas uno?_

Lo lamento Kenny, pero no tengo dinero suficiente _se disculpo el rubio

Bueno, bésame y estaremos a mano _ dijo acercándose peligrosamente al pobre ingles

Claro ¿porque coño no? Después de todo eres el galán del pueblo, un puedo seguir ocultando mis sentimientos por ti Kenny, ben y cierra los ojos_ pidió

Kenny obedeció, cerro los ojos y se inclino sobre el rubio; pero Pip en un rápido movimiento se deslizo de los brazos de Kenny y en su lugar puso al pobre de Butters. Cuando Kenny abrió los ojos se quedo en shock cuando encontró al pequeño buttes rojo como tomate y los ojos bien abiertos.

B-Butters ¿Qué?_ balbuceaba Kenny

El mas oven de los rubios iba a contestar, pero antes de pudiera abrir la boca diviso una sarta de arpas del tipo punzo cortantes (son armas de filo como cuchillos lanzas espadas etc. _ Para quien no o sepa o se le fue la palabra_) que salieron de quien sabe donde.

¡Kenny cuidado!_ grito mientras lo tecleaba haciendo que las armas pasaran rosando el pelo del mayor

¡wow! Tercera vez que me sucede eso esta mañana_ bajo la vista y encontró a un Butters acurrucándose en su pecho _ jeje butters?_ pregunto divertido

Ah! _ grito alejándose_l-lo ciento Kenny, me-mejor me voy_

¡NO! ¿Por qué? Es muy cómodo así_ lo abrazo de nuevo y comenzó a acariciar dulcemente el cabello de butters

Gracias Kenny_ dijo comenzando a quedarse dormido

El una de las tantas bancas Pip y tweek terminando de comes su helado el primero se debatía ¿Por qué damien regreso a south park? Así que no prestaba atención a lo que decía tweek.

¿Que es eso?_ grito tweek al momento de salir corriendo, claro Pip no le presto atención y siguió en lo suyo

¡PIP CUIDADO!_ esa fue la voz de tweek quien forcejeaba para que Craig lo soltara de su agarre, para que no fuera corriendo por Pip

¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_ grito

_(Cuando el rubio levanto la mirada fue muy tarde. Y ahí quedo el pobre ingles Philip pirrup. No como creen solo quería ver su reacción; pero me acabo de dar cuenta que no puedo pues es una historia que mal bueno me conformo con imaginármelas bueno ahora lo que paso en verdad fue…)_

Pip se tapo con los brazos su rostro a esperar el impacto que nunca llego; el lugar de eso sentía el calor corporal de alguien que lo abrasaba. Abrió los ojos y alzo la mirada encontró al anticristo abrazándolo y extendiendo la mano hacia los objetos que estaban ahora flotando en el aire y en un segundo se quemaron.

Gracias Damien_ agradeció el rubio. El morocho no contesto si no que hiso una mueca de dolor y miro su mano la cual estaba sangrando_ te has hecho daño, yo te ayudo_ se llevo a Damien arrastrando hasta la enfermería. Pidió el botiquín de primeros auxilios y comenzó a vendar la mano de Demien_ con esto te sentiras mejor.

¿Por que? _ susurro el moreno

Porque tienes que curar la herida tonto_ sonrió con dulzura

¡NO! ¿Por qué eres tan amable con todos? A pesar de que te maltratan_

Por que ¿quieres saber porque soy así?_ dijo entre dientes

¡SI! ¿Por qué?_ grito comenzando a enojarse

¡Por que soy un caballero, y un caballero es amable con todos; sin importar lo idiotas que puedan ser! _ grito mientras salía a paso rápido de la sala

Idiota…_ susurro el morucho una vez que se quedo solo_ si supieras tu, la razón por la que regrese_ beso su vendaje imaginando que le llegara a cierto rubio.

_FIN del segundo capitulo_

_Ahora ¿todos conformes?_

_mmm… como nadie contesto ya supongo que si _

_Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si no lo hicieron bueno ese ya no es mi asunto _

_Un saludo a todos ustedes lectores _

_Me despido_


	3. ¿quieres  ser mi novio?

_¡Hola! Amigos, enemigas, emos, fresas, homosexuales, heterosexuales, bisexuales, alienígenas, animales, payasos, góticos, pi-po-pes, estrellas, mujeres, hombres, niños, niñas y personas no identificadas_

_Soy yo de nuevo y he venido para fregar al prójimo_

_De repente una luz blanca ilumina toda la sala y una mano enorme me toca el hombro_

_Hola cereal soy dios_ hablo una voz _

_¡Changos! Hola dios ¿qué tal todo por el cielo? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?__

_Cereal no puedes venir a fregar al prójimo_ _

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué, dios mío?__

_Lo dicen los mandamientos _ un libro gigante apareció ante mi_ aquí lo dice_

_mmm…_comencé a leer_ una vez más dios tiene razón, a dios le gusta espiar a las personas_

_¡Nunca hice tal cosa!__

_Claro que si, mira_ busco en el enorme libro_ aquí esta "dios lo ve todo" eso no te dice algo dios mío _

_Mejor vamos con el fic_ dijo dios _

**Los rubios se revelan capitulo 3 **

Hola Demien_ saludo una voz desde la puerta de la enfermería _ ¿no saludaras a un viejo amigo?

No sabía que éramos amigos_ hablo el anticristo con voz carismática

El invitado le mostro el dedo de su mano en señal de insulto.

Veo que no has cambiado nada, solo un poco mas idiota eso es todo_ se burlo el chico de ojos escarlata

Y tu sigues siendo un marica_ dijo el chico de gorro azul

Craig, Craig, querido Craig, yo soy el marica cuando tu andas tras un rubio con problemas nerviosos, y yo soy el marica_ soltó

Veo que comprendes_ repuso el chico de azul

Como quieras_ respondió el anticristo antes de salir tras su rubio

*0*0*

Pip caminaba hacia su casa cuando alguien lo jalo hacia un callejón

Bien cabrón dame todo lo que tengas_ hablo la voz de un hombre mayor

Pip como cualquier persona inteligente obedeció, el hombre tomo lo único que le dio el joven rubio y se marcho no sin antes darle un golpe muy duro en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire y lo hiso escupir un poco de sangre. Cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza y dejándolo inconsciente.

Un morocho buscaba desesperado por todo el pueblo buscando a su rubio ingles, sin mucho éxito; hasta que una cabellera rubia en un oscuro callejón llamo su atención.

¿Pip?_ pregunto, acercándose al inconsciente ingles _ ¡PIP!_ corrió de inmediato a socorrerlo

El pobre y moribundo rubio escucho su nombre y despertó. Sintió ese calor tan conocido a él y de inmediato se separo

¡NO!_ se aparto lo más que pudo del moreno

¡¿Por qué no confías en mí?_quiso saber Damien

Creí que eras mi amigo, confié en ti, pero me rompiste el corazón_ susurro el británico sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

Damien tomo la barbilla del rubio, teniendo cuidado de no asustarlo, roso sus labios con delicadeza causando un suspiro de parte de Pip, lo beso con dulzura acercándolo a su cuerpo

Así estuvo un momento pero gracias al estúpido oxigeno se separo muy lento

Damien…_ suspiro Pip

Perdóname, perdóname por favor Pip_ suplico mientras tomaba las manos del rubio y las apretaba ligeramente

Damien…_se acerco al moreno_ te perdono

El mencionado lo miro a los ojos, sus ojos azul celeste.

Pip lo miro también y le sonrió, una sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro.

Gracias…_lo abrazo_ gracias _ comenzó a jugar con los largos y lisos cabellos del rubio

Denada_ respondió mientras correspondía el abrazo

*0*0*

EN LA CAFETERIA DE LOS TWEAK

Tweek tomaba su café tranquilamente; pero su tranquilidad no duro mucho, pues Craig decidió sacar al rubio de su lugar feliz atrayendo su atención de manera muy directa. Tomándolo de el cuello de su camisa.

C-Craig_ grito el pobre rubio con tremendo susto que le pego el moreno_ q-que se te ngh ofrece

Nada solo quería asustarte y funciono_ sonrió de manera triunfante

q-que t-tienes contra mi yo no t-te he hecho n-nada m-malo_ grito exasperado

Veo que no te has dado cuenta déjame ayudarte_

d-darme cu-cuenta de… _ no pudo terminar puesto que Craig le había dado un fugaz beso en los labios, rápido pero dulce.

¡CRAIG!_ grito más que sorprendido

¿Adivinaste? _ pregunto divertido

Craig_

¿Sí?_

Craig_

¿Quieres ser mi novio?_

Craig_

¿tweek?_

¡SI!_ s e abraso al moreno_ si quiero

_Aquí muere el capitulo 3_

_Dios por favor me haces los honores_

_Claro_

_Chicos este es el final del capítulo por favor no se les olvide comentar, recuerden yo lo veo tooodo y sé que el 99.9999999999999999999% de los que leen esto no comentas así que háganlo_

_O caerá sobre ustedes mi furia_

_No te pases dios, recuerda que estos son mis lectores y los quiero aunque no comenten nada (mentira)_

_Adiós nos vemos pronto_

_Posdata:_

_Me gusta el cereal _


	4. La paz reina, por última vez

**Bien chicos hoy no les conviene dejar comentarios de que no les agrado la historia ¿Por qué? Porque estoy súper encabronada y golpeare al primer imbécil que se me ponga enfrente **

**Peno no vengo aquí para aburrirlos con mis problemas existenciales mejor los aburro con el capitulo que sigue.**

_**Los rubios se revelan capitulo 3 **_

Buttes dormía tranquilamente en la almohada más cómoda del mundo que resultaba ser el pecho de Kenny. Si así es; desde aquel incidente del beso Kenny dejaba que butters durmiera en su pecho cuantas veces el rubio menor quisiera.

Mientras buttes dormía Kenny acariciaba los rubios mechones que caían de la frente de butters. Estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol creyendo que nada podía perturbar su paz.

En eso el pequeño butters se removía incomodo soltando pequeños gemidos de angustia, el mayor se dio cuenta y pregunto_ ¿Butters? ¿Qué tienes pequeño?

¡Kenny!_ grito abrasándose a él con desesperación

¿Qué paso butters? ¿Qué soñaste?_ pregunto abrazándolo fuertemente para que no tuviera miedo que no se sintiera solo.

No me dejes, por favor_ seguía rogando el pequeño niño con lagrimas en los ojos

Tranquilo Butters, yo estoy aquí nada te hará daño_

Le dio un tremendo beso lleno de amor y cariño que calmo al menor en poco tiempo dejo de temblar y se recostó de nuevo en el pecho de Kenny volviendo a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Dulces sueños pequeño_ susurro el mayor besándole la frente.

*0*0*

En medio de las calles del pueblo de south park se podía ver una motocicleta azul marino correr a gran velocidad con dos chicos en ella.

¡Cuidado!_ gritaba el rubio de la parte de atrás de la moto aferrado a la cintura del otro

¡Wow! Jajá descuida tweek jajá_ trato de calmar el moreno

¡GAH!_ se aferro más a la cintura de Craig

Bien tweek llegamos ya puedes…_se detuvo al ver que el rubio estaba en estado de shock total_ se lo que necesitas

Entro a la cafetería y después de unos momentos salió con la razón de vivir del rubio; una humeante taza de café, la tomo entre sus manos y le dio un gran trago relajándose un poco.

mmm… rico ¿quieres un poco, Craig?_ ofreció con dulzura

claro_ se acerco y le robo un beso lamiendo con cuidado esos labios con sabor a café_ mmm… cierto está muy rico

El rubio solo bajo la mirada totalmente avergonzado.

Vamos que hace frio aquí _ el moreno tomo la mano del rubio y lo llevo adentro del café

*0*0*

Pip se encontrase en su cuarto leyendo tranquilamente cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó fue a la puerta a abrir pero se encontró con unos ojos escarlata que lo miraban de manera juguetona

Oh! Damien ¿Qué se te ofrece?_ pregunto el rubio

Eh venido porque quiero que me conviertas en caballero_ pidió con simpleza

¿Caballero? Damien se necesita de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación para ser caballero_ advirtió el ingles

Philip quiero que me enseñes_

mmm… bueno si estas ten convencido, será un honor enseñarte _ finalizo

gracias_

Puedo saber ¿para qué quieres aprender a ser caballero?_ quiso saber

Para… impresionar a alguien_ respondió

La mirada de Pip bajo y se puso un poco triste

A mi padre_

Un mes más tarde…

Pip era un buen maestro enseñando esgrima, claro como el moreno era primerizo perdió contra Pip unas 350 veces antes de poder dominarlo

¡wow! Eres muy bueno Pip_ felicito

Jejeje gracias_ agradeció con una de las sonrisas mas cálidas que pudo dar

"que sonrisa más bella ese chico es hermoso"

En fin asi hicieron durante un año enseñándole a bailas, comer, hablar, leer y caminar (vestir también pero… el anticristo nunca usaría ropa tan elegante)

En ese mismo año damien entro al equipo de futbol por lo tanto se volvió muy popular,

Craig gano el primer lugar en una carrera de motocicletas y Kenny impresiono a todos con su talento con la guitarra así que los rubios quedaron rezagados entre tantas atenciones que tenían los chicos después de eso. Pero nunca se esperaron lo que pasaría en esa maldita mañana de viernes…

**Bien aquí muere **

**No me odien porque este capítulo fue de relleno pero hoy como les dije mi cabeza está en otro mundo y estoy más tranquila después de comer un poco de cereal porque ya saben me gusta el cereal **

**Nos leemos en la próxima **


	5. Alta traición!

**Llamen a sus hermanas a sus padres, hermanitos, abuelitos, tíos, amigos, enemigos y hasta los vagos de la esquina por que cereal pascual ya llego para pasar su tarde de domingo con ustedes.**

**Hola chicos y chicas hoy me encuentro de un humor que seré el asco de todo emo; si así es me desquite y ahora ando mejor lastima que ahora ustedes me odiaran por este capitulo el cual se lo dedico con todo el corazón a… **

_**CREEPY DA SILVA**_** esperando con toda el alma que no se enoje con migo por no poder complacerla con eso de agregar mas BUNNY por que es momento del drama de la historia;**

**Perdón linda pero ahora si no tengo excusa y tendré que hacer sufrir a los personajes pero no me odies ten el resumen lo dice todo así que estaban todos advertidos.**

**Para los que no saben de lo que hablo mejor vamos con el capitulo.**

_**Los rubios se revelan **_

_**Capitulo 5 **_

Pip buscaba por todo el campo de futbol buscando con la vista a su moreno. Lo encontró, si, pero en una situación un poco tensa.

Damien… _ susurro sin entender lo que veía; Damien su moreno en medio de el campo besándose con una porrista. Esto no odia estar bien seguro un error un terrible error.

¡Oh! Pip_ la porrista de nombre Kelly; se separo del moreno y camino hasta el_ Pip por favor vete estoy ocupada.

Pero… yo…_ trato de articular el pobre chico anonadado

¡PIP! ¡Vete lárgate! _ gritaba la porrista ye cansa de de la intromisión del británico

¡NO! _ contradijo el quería una explicación y la conseguiría muy pronto

Kelly con un simple movimiento empujo a Pip a un charco de lodo, en cuestión de segundos todo el equipo de futbol ya tenia acorralado al ingles.

Lo golpearon fuertemente lo patearon pellizcaron, escupieron asta el punto de que con un solo golpe sacara un poco de sangre de la delicada piel del chico; por otro lado el anticristo solo se limito a ver no se movió ni un centímetro a pesar de los desgarradores gritos de clemencia que soltaba Pip.

Cuando los jugadores terminaron el pobre chico sucio, golpeado, sangrando con tal vez un hueso roto fue cuando el moreno se acerco un poco al desdichado británico que lloraba de dolor.

D-Damien…_ izo un pequeño chillido de dolor y continuo_ a-ayúdame… p-por f-favor…_rogo un milagrosamente consiente Pip

No, no lo are lo siento pero no puedo seguir así Pip tengo una reputación ahora muchos amigos mas; pero se pone en duda cuando ando con tigo, tendrás que arreglártelas tu solo de nuevo _ así a paso firme dejo al moribundo rubio a su suerte sin mirar atrás.

Pip quedo destrozado otra vez ese chico lo engaño lo utilizo para el final siendo botado como perro pero la pregunta que se hacia ere ¿Por qué? Por que el siempre a el que siempre era bueno, gentil, amable, dadivoso pero siempre terminaban aprovechándose de el. El siempre decía que una persona merecía una segunda oportunidad, pero ahora pagaba las consecuencias ese chico le prometió todo ese chico le dijo que lo quería que lo amaba. Un dolor se planto es su pecho pero le han roto el corazón una vez mas.

Le dolía el pecho sentía una enorme tristeza combinado con decepción mas aparte el dolor de la golpiza, lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos azul celeste

Pero…_ susurro sin fuerzas_ tu… me… dijiste…. Que me querías…_finalizo para quedar inconsciente en el suelo

*0*0*

Butters sacaba los libros de su casillero, en ese momento escucho que alguien lo llamaba desde sus espaldas pero al momento de voltearse se encontró con una cubeta da de agua fría literalmente, un empujón y callo de las escaleras que estaban a un lado de su casillero

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Kenny de la mano con Bebe el rubio mayor se acerca al menor asta que pudo susurrarle al oído

Piérdete… Stoch…_y se fue junto con Bebe

Butters como pudo se puso de pie y camino cojean te hasta una cuadra antes de su casa, el dolor de su cuerpo era insoportable las heridas sangraban los moretones palpitaban el nudo en la garganta se hacia mas presente la cabeza le daba vueltas tenia temperatura.

No lo resistió mas y se derrumbo en el frio suelo, comenzó a llorar como desconsolado, muchas personas pasaban a un lado del pobre chico pero ninguna se detuvo a ayudar.

Stoch se sentía peor que un perro abandonado, odiado por todos, querido por nadie.

Traidor…_dijo antes de caer inconsciente de hipotermia

*0*0*

Tweek esperaba a Craig afuera del salón de música para que se fueran juntos a casa, cuando el timbre sonó y todos salieron del salón entro.

¿Craig? _ pregunto

Ah_ levanto el rostro y se encontró con su rubio favorito_ hola Tweek _ se acerco a el, lo albarazo por la cintura y comenzó a bésale el cuello_ mi pequeño

Jeje hola_saludo con alegría

¡MARICAS! Jajajajaja_ grito una voz chillona que conocían todos muy bien_ que marica saliste Craig yo pensé que eras heterosexual pero mira con que mamada saliste jajajajajaja

Craig estaba en apuros nadie sabia que era novio de Tweek porque nunca lo demostraban en público. En ese momento cometió la mayor idiotez de su inútil vida. Aparto de golpe a tweek haciendo que callera y se golpeara muy fuete su cabeza contra la pared, el pobre chillo de dolor.

Eres tremendo idiota Tweek sabes que soy hetero yo nunca me interesaría en un fenómeno anormal como tu_ soltó de golpe

Tweek estaba en shock no pudo soportar la presión así que se derrumbó a llorar ahí mismo las palabras de caig fueron demasiado duras para el.

Craig se le rompía el corazón ver a Tweek llorar y mas si el lo causaba pero el daño ya estaba echo así que salió del salón sin nada mas que decir

Marica_ dijo Cartman antes de salir también

**Bien chicos aquí termina por favor por lo que as quieran no me odien es solo que así va la historia jejeje yo misma me contradigo; pero como sea ojala lo hayan disfrutado**

**Gracias por leer y **_**CREEPY DA SILVA**___este fue tu capitulo chica

Adiós


	6. AYUDA!

**¡Hola! Mi nombre es cereal pascual y soy 100% biodegradable **

**Hoy les traigo el capitulo numero 6 y pensar que pensaba dejarlos a todos con la maldita duda pensando que me llegarían más comentarios pero no fue así, entonces me encuentro de un humor aburrido, si, así es, no sé porque pero hoy me desperté con tremenda flojera que no quiero hacer nada pero en vista de mi fracaso decidí traerles este nuevo capitulo **

**Además pretexto para no hacer mi tarea jejeje también de que muchos se quejan de que el mendigo capitulo es muy corto hoy lo hare largo para el disfrute de todos.**

_**Los rubios se revelan capitulo 6**_

Una semana después…

Tweek, Pip y Butters no eran los mismos tenían siempre un aspecto dolido, no desprendían esa aura alegre y gentil que siempre tenían, ya nunca se les veía sonreír de esa manera tan angelical que hacia sentir bien a todos, siempre con cara seria no le dirigían la palabra a nadie ni a sus amigos, conocidos o familiares solo los miraban dolidos y se iban.

Hasta que un chico se acerco a ellos y les pregunto….

Hey rubios_ saludo interponiéndose en su camino; ellos no se molestaron en contestar solo hicieron lo de siempre mirarlo con ojos dolidos y sin brillo_ quiero que los tres se vean con migo en la salida, donde está el gran arbolen el patio trasero de la escuela _

Los chicos lo miraron dudosos pero asintieron

La salida…

Los 4 chicos se encontraban ya en el árbol cuando el más grande de pelo castaño hablo

_bien iré al grano, he notado que últimamente no son los mismos que antes, y se porque es así_ los rubios bajaron la cabeza tristemente_ por eso e venido ah ofrecerles un trato; les ayudare, pienso brindarles mi protección

Los pequeños le miraron con desconfianza

Pero… además de eso, les enseñare a defenderse así en poco tiempo no necesitaran mas de mi ayuda, además eso no quiere decir que deje de andar con ustedes los tomara como mis aprendices ¿qué dicen?_

Se miraron entre ellos y luego al chico castaño

Está bien, tienes un trato Christophe_ entonaron los tres

Pero ¿qué ganas tú?_ quiso saber Pip

Eso es lo mejor voy a cobrarles_ dijo formando una enorme sonrisa

¡¿Qué?_

Tranquilos es broma; como pago solo espero que cuando yo los necesité estarán ahí _bien ya que eso está aclarado, mañana en el gimnasio de sauth park _se retiro

Al día siguiente…

Los chicos de cabellera rubia estaban ya en el gimnasio junto a Christophe, pero con la diferencia que los primeros tenían solo unos pantaloncillos y sus gantes de box.

Bien rubios, aquí yo soy el entrenador y todos sin excepción aran lo que yo diga cuando yo lo diga ¿quedo claro?_

Si_ respondieron si muchas ganas

Eh dicho ¿QUEDO CLARO?_

SI ENTRENADOR CHRISTOPHE_

Llámenme topo _

SI ENTRENADOR TOPO_ volvieron a gritar asustados de que el castaño pudiera enojarse

Bien lo primero será aprender a golpear_ apunto al costal que cuelga de los gimnasios (se me olvido su nombre XD) _ Tweek, tu serás la primera victim… quiero decir voluntario

¡YO! Gah pero que pasa si…._ se cayó al ver la mirada que le lanzaba el chico castaño _ e-esta b-bien

De acuerdo esto es lo que vas a hacer: pensaras en lo que más te hace encabronar y descargaras tu furia ciega en ese costal ¿entendido?_ pregunto a lo que de respuesta recibió un gesto de negación por parte del chico rubio

Tweek comenzó a golpear el costal sin piedad en una patada rompió el costal a la mitad,los demás lo miraban boquiabiertos mientras que el Cataño solo pensaba que el costal no era nuevo y de seguro estaba roto desde antes.

Ok Tweek estuvo muy bien _ felicito el francés

G-gracias_

Bien Butters tú sigues _

El pequeño dio como unos 15 golpes hasta que el costal se arranco del techo

Mierda me cobraran esos tontos costales_ se quejo el castaño_ bien inglesito, tú sigues

3 minutos más…

Estaba un Pip jadeante frente a los destrozos de un costal que pareciera que un perro lo uso de juguete.

Esa… bien… Pip serias tan amable de decirnos que te molesta para nunca hacerlo_ pidió Butters

Que me llamen francés_

Y que tiene de malo ser francés_ quiso saber el castaño

Nada, solo que no me parezco a un francés marica_ le tomo unos que serán 0.00001 segundos en darse cuenta de lo que dijo _ups

Bien Pip me arias el enorme favor de repetir lo ultimo por favor_

Yo… lo siento mucho topo, por favor no me lastimes te lo imploro_ rogo el chico tapándose con los guantes de box

Está bien te paso por esta vez, pero ni una palaba sobre eso, y es va para todos ¿entendido? _grito

Si señor _ respondieron saludando de manera militar

**Aquí muere lo lamento pero, los maestros se pusieron de acuerdo para dejarme tarea y joderme la existencia.**

**Pasando a otra cosa estoy en la preparación de un nuevo fic dedicado a todos ustedes y en especial a los** **fanfickers**** Mexicanos en especial, pero no les diré nada mas para que sea una sorpresa.**

**Adiós **


	7. uno da lo que recibe

**Aaaaaaa… como me odio por descuidar mis estudios aaaa no puede pasarme esto no a mi aaa Dios se quiere divertir con migo que mal como lo odio, bueno se preguntaran que rayos me pasa así que esta es su respuesta; saque un mugroso 7. Muchos dirán es un 7 aun así pasas la materia, pero queridísimos lectores de mi corazón, yo no puedo bajar de 8 esa es mi regla mayúscula 1° porque mi mamá es maestra de la escuela ha donde asisto, así que los maestros como son todos amigos le pasan chismes de cómo me va en las materias así que me mantienen bajo mucha presión 2° tengo beca y si no me dan dinerito me pongo de malas 3° y más importante yo soy una niña buenita que saca 10 casi siempre y un 7 baja mi promedio cañón. T_T**

**Bueno locos de atar. Llevo siglos y no continuo esta historia así que para gusto y disgusto de muchos aquí está el capitulo 7.**

**Los rubios se revelan**

**Capitulo 7 **

Así pasaron los meses en donde los tres tiernos y adorables rubios, poco a poco se convertían en mercenarios, Christophe les enseño todo lo que sabía, claro los pequeños, no acostumbrados a ese tipo de actividades, tardaron un poco en aprender, pero al final lo dominaron. Christophe al ser tan calculador noto un pequeño pero importante detalle en las reacciones de Tweek y en sus movimientos, así que un lunes por la mañana Tweek tuvo la peor noticia de toda su vida.

Tweek…_ llamo el castaño

¿S-si? _

Tendrás que dejar de beber café_ soltó el castaño como si fuera una tarea simple

Q-Que gah oh dios n-no, s-si no tomo ca-café me da ataque se sicosis_ reclamo el rubio

Tweek no es una pregunta_ repuso el castaño

Gah d-de acuerdo_ acepto el rubio no muy seguro de sus acciones

En efecto, los primeros dos días Tweek estaba más histérico de lo normal con temblores mas repentinos y fuertes y sus repentinos "gah" eran más seguidos.

¡GAH! Oh dios_ gritaba el pobre chico

Topo... seguro que fue ¿buena idea quitarle el café?_ pregunto preocupado Butters

No tengo ni idea_ respondió el castaño

Los otros dos (Pip y Butters) se miraron preocupados, y luego voltearon a ver al pobre chico que se jalaba su cabello con desesperación

Gracias al cielo, o de pura suerte Christophe tenía razón y Tweek en una semana se comportaba como un chico "normal".

Hola Tweek_ saludo el topo

Hola _ saludo de vuelta con una sonrisa envidiable

Veo que yo tenía razón_ hablo el francés con orgullo

Eso cero_ respondió con una mueca

Bien vamos que Pip y Butters nos están esperando_ el chico tomo su mano y los dos juntos salieron de la escuela

**Muy interesante ¿no? Pero nadie se ha preguntado que les paso a nuestros no tan queridos amigos que dejaron abandonados a los rubios, hablo por supuesto de Damien, Craig y Kenny.**

**Bueno digamos que, uno recibe lo que da…**

¿¡Que!_ el rubio estaba más que encabronado, era un toro español listo para embestir

Como escuchaste Kenny_ repuso Bebe como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo

Serás ¡perra!_ grito

¡NO!, tu bien sabes que al que amo es a Clyde, nunca dije que nos casaríamos ni nada, yo solo quería pasar el tiempo_

Pero…_

Nada, yo no te amo Kenny, pero tú tienes mucha popularidad, de seguro encuentras a alguna idiota que se acueste contigo_ dijo con voz indiferente para después emprender la retirada

**¿Cruel?, no, es solo es solo el pago por sus acciones…**

¡NO! NO, no, no, no…_ balbuceaba Damien, al cual casi le da paro cardiaco

Pero es verdad_ hablo la chica

No…._ al parecer no salía del todo

Estoy embarazada ¡Damien!_ grito la chica de nombre Kelly

P-pero n-nosotros n-nunca_ ahí fue cuando su mente hiso clic_ yo… no soy el padre ¿verdad?

Kelly, se movió incomoda, y como no hacerlo, la han atrapado

Perdón, pero no voy a cuidar niños que no sean míos, lo siento, pero tendrás que arreglártelas sola _ dijo con firmeza comenzando a caminar en dirección a la calle necesitaba a su Pip de nuevo

**Patético… ¿no les parece?**

Craig, bueno Craig ahora era más apartado de lo común, solo jugaba con los sentimientos de las personas, no tenía compasión por nadie. No les prestaba atención a las personas solo, Asia lo de siempre, su tan típica grosería con la mano.

Una tarde de clases aburridas como siempre Craig se distrajo mirando a la ventana hasta que diviso una figura que conocía muy bien era él, el chico al cual le rompió el corazón.

Tweek…_ susurro, poniendo su mano en la ventana

***suspiro* muy corto, si, lo sé pero con my 7 no les puedo dar el lujo de que sea más largo, se tendrán que esperar hasta diciembre que salgan las calificaciones para ver si mejore, entonces es cuando los capítulos serán largos.**

**Responderé preguntas que me aras antes de que las pregunten**

**Si, si abra un Christophe x Gregory **

**Si, si tendrá un final feliz, para la mayoría de las personas (y digo mayoría, porque algunos morirán en el camino)**

**Otra cosa… se me olvida mmmm…. A sí.**

**¡ATENCION!**

**Buenas noticias para los fans de hueso colorado del CREEK, tengo un nuevo fic para ustedes amigos y amigas. ¿Cuándo sale? Eso si no se los diré ¿Por qué? Porque soy mala **


	8. Al menos hice el intento

**Soy yo de nuevo**

**Hoy no hay mucho que contar solo quiero decirles que ojala les guste.**

Los chicos rubios ahora tenían una reputación de mercenarios, ellos lo habían demostrado con más de un abusador enseñándole sus nuevos golpes y si eso no funcionaba entonces sacaban sus armas de tipo punzocortantes o de fuego. Pero nuestros cromañones que tenemos como galanes, no se enteraron de nada, nadie se atrevió siquiera a mencionárselos pues se conocía su forma de exagerará las cosas. Por eso no tuvieron problema en ir a buscar a los ya cambiados rubios.

Primero comencemos por Pip…

Hoy nuestro adorable inglesito estaba practicando con el piano, en el salón de música.

Pip…_ una vos demasiado tétrica hiso que perdiera el paso.

Que_ soltó con una voz de hielo

Pip, podemos hablar_ pidió entrando y parándose a un lado del rubio

Claro, pero… de que quieres hablar, de cómo me has traicionado otra vez, de cómo dejaste que me masacraran a golpes, de cómo te avergüenza mi compañía o de tu novia embarazada de un hijo que no es tuyo_ dijo con una dureza digna de una piedra

¡PIP!_ de verdad se esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa

¡¿QUÉ? _ grito arto de que dijera su nombre

Que paso con trigo, tú eras diferente_ grito en n tono que se podría decir que sonaba preocupado

Aprendí una lección importante, **no puedes confiar en nadie**, en especial en pendejos y traidores como tu_ salió del salón hecho una furia

**Eso sí que es una respuesta, el siguiente en la lista Kenny… **

El pequeño Butters se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, jugando con unas manzanas que se habían caído del árbol.

Lulululu tengo manzanas lulululululululu y tu también_ tarareaba en voz bajita (las viejas costumbres nunca se quitan)

Hola Butters_ saludo Kenny desde atrás del chico

El mencionado cambio su semblante a serio y con voz dura dijo

Que_

Quería saber si querías tomar un helado con migo_ propuso todavía sonriendo

No_ dijo levantándose y comenzando a caminar

Bien de que lo…. Un momento ¿Cómo que no?_

No-quiero-un-maldito-helado_ repitió cansado

Oye!, espera_ tomo bruscamente la muñeca al chico

Butters tomo del abrigo al chico y bruscamente lo estampo contra el duro suelo

No me toques, Mc Cormick o te juro que te arrepentirás_ continuo caminando lejos del pobre Kenny, que ya Asia inmóvil en el suelo

**Eso le pasa por idiota…**

**Ahora el siguiente víctima; quiero decir chico es Craig **

Tweek, estaba tranquilamente afilando los cuchillos en la cocina de la escuela, y ahora procuraba que quedaran bien filosos porque eran los suyos y los de Pip y Butters.

¿Tweek?_ se escucho a una persona desde la puerta de la cocina

¡GAH!_ soltó como solía hacerlo antes

Tweek, soy yo Craig_

Que quieres_ dijo sin prestando mucha atención y siguió con lo suyo

Tweek, ten cuidado puedes cortarte_

Procuro

Craig, que demonios quieres_

Yo… yo quería disculparme_ bajo la vista avergonzado

Disculparte… para que Craig, eso en que te ayudaría, tu expusiste bien tu punto "quien se interesaría en un fenómeno anormal como yo"

Tweek… yo no hablaba en serio yo…. Te…_

¡NO!, tú no me amas. Si tú me amaras jamás me hubieras negado_ sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos_ tu solo eres otra, otra de esas personas que finge que me aprecia cuando en realidad cree que soy un fenómeno_ solo una lagrima rebelde resbalo por su mejilla_ tú no eres otra cosa que un pobre hipócrita_ grito para tomar sus cosas y marcharse

Hipócrita…_ repitió

0*0*0*

Salió de la cafetería al patio trasero, y se sentó en una banca donde también estaban otras 2 personas.

Saben, jamás debimos dejarlos, por personas que no valían la pena_ suspiro el chico de gorro peruano

Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde_ repuso el rubio cansadamente

No debes confiar en nadie_ repitió el anticristo_ quien le habrá metido esa idea

Bueno, si alguien sabe esa es Wendy, es una chismosa_ propuso el rubio

0*0*0

¡WENDY!_ gritaban los chicos tratando de llamar la atención de la morena

Sí, que se les ofrece_

Queremos que nos digas que paso con Tweek, Pip y Butters_ gritaron llegando junto a ella

¡OH! Ahora les importa, bueno les agradara saber que fue Christophe DeLorne quien los convirtió en mercenarios_ los chicos estaban que no se la acababan con la boca abierta_ bueno como me supongo que eso es todo, me retiro_ y desapareció en el pasillo

¡! CHRISTOPHE ¡!

0*0*0

El castaño fumaba tranquilamente debajo de la sombra del árbol más frondoso y grande de toda la escuela.

¡! CHRISTOPHE ¡!_

Vaya, miren quien vino a molestar_ soltó el humo del cigarro

Cállate, lombriz de tierra, solo queremos que contestes a nuestras preguntas _

¿oui?_

Queremos saber ¿Qué les hiciste a nuestros rubios? _

Jeje… me engañan mis oídos SUS rubios, no queridos amigos, esos chicos no son propiedad de nadie, además a ustedes que les importa lo que pase o no con ellos, después de todo fueron ustedes quienes los rechazaron, los negaron y por su culpa los golpearon, yo solo los ayude a superarlo_ se defendió el castaño

Sabandija, te voy a_ Craig estaba a punto de golpear al chico francés, cuando este con un simple chasquido de dedos y 3 sombras bajaron desde la copa del árbol.

Bien es hora de demostrarme que han aprendido bien, Tweek, Pip Butters, a ellos_ grito el castaño a lo cual los pequeños obedecieron la orden.

**Hasta aquí **

**Los dejare con la intriga, hasta la próxima actualización **


	9. ¿Quieres pelear?

**Bien chicas porque ustedes lo pidieron el mejor capitulo que a mí se me pudo ocurrir, puede que a algunas no les guste, a otras les guste, a otras les fascine a otras se le caigan los pantalones de la impresión o todas las anteriores.**

**Ojala les guste tanto como a mí. X3**

Bien es hora de demostrarme que han aprendido bien, Tweek, Pip Butters, a ellos_ grito el castaño

Los chicos no lo dudaron y de inmediato se lanzaron en contra de los mayores, de sus nuevos movimientos de pelea, los mayores apenas y podían esquivarlos.

TWEEK; TWEEK POR FAVOR DETENTE_ gritaba Craig apenas esquivando los golpes del pequeño, que la mayoría acertaban en el blanco.

¡CÁLLATE!_ Tweek no escuchaba sus gritos, estaba cegado por la furia_ me las pagaras todas idiota_ escuchaba a sus furia, solo recordaba la forma tan cruel en la que lo rechazo que tenía ganas de desquitarse con aquel muchacho.

De sus ropas saco un cuchillo que el mismo Christophe había mandado a hacer especial para ellos, con el mango de colores diferentes (Tweek verde, Pip rojo y Butters azul) claro el cuchillo recién afilado por el mismo ya que le habían enseñado como hacerlo, además le perdió el miedo a cortarse (claro no era un cuchillo de cocina, era digno de un mercenario, como el de las películas de acción)

De una sola tajada logro rasgar las ropas del moreno, pero eso no era suficiente, quería que pidiera clemencia por su inútil vida, que al ver sus ojos llorara del miedo, quería su temor, que cuando tuviera pesadillas fueran con el tratando de derramar su sangre.

¡TWEEK!_ grito al borde de las lagrimas_ perdóname, por favor perdóname, fui un idiota lo sé, perdóname_ gritaba con lagrimas en la cara

Perdonarte…_ susurro el agresor_ jejeje sabes en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, solo quise una cosa de ti_ le dijo mientras dejaba de atacar _ yo… quería que no te avergonzaras de mi_ bajo la vista_ que no sintieras pena de estar con migo, por eso siempre intentaba ser más normal_ rio irónico_ pero… hiciste lo que yo mas temía, me rechazaste, dijiste que no me amabas, porque te daba vergüenza ser mi novio_ una lagrima rodo de sus ojos

Tweek…_ Craig ahora se sentía peor que antes_ no tengo perdón, lastime a una persona muy especial y de verdad me duele que ya no me quieras_ dijo

Enserio? De acuerdo, comparemos dolor te parece_ saco una navaja y se la encajo con dureza en el brazo izquierdo, lo tomo de su cabellera negra y le susurro al oído_ ¿te duele?_ Craig asintió, comenzando a llorar del dolor_ bien pues eso es nada comparado con lo que tú me hiciste._ soltó los cabellos de Craig, saco de igual manera la navaja del brazo del moreno, y se fue con Christophe, dejando a Craig a su suerte.

0*0*0*0*0*

Butters fue el que mejor aprendió a golpear, porque los otros aprendieron a manejar armas.

Golpe tras golpe, y más sangre salía del cuerpo de Kenny.

Para…_ susurro el mayor, tantos años de morir casi a diario lo habían hecho más resistente a los golpes_ por… favor. Butters

De una patada en el costado logro derribar al chico de abrigo naranja.

Butters, porque…_ sollozo el mayor

Porqué… bien te lo diré, porque personas como tu creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran con las personas a su voluntad_ dijo

Pero yo te…_

¡NO! Nada de amor en esta historia Kenny, admitámoslo soplo para lo que me querías era sexo, pero claro yo no afloje tanto así que te fuiste, ¿Dónde está Bebe ahora Kenny? ¿No está? ¿Se fue?_ susurro de manera maligna

¡CALLATE!_ grito el chico tomando al menor del cuello

¿Qué? ¿Dije algo que te incomodo acaso? _ se burlo, soltándose del agarre

Pero que mierda te ha sucedido, tu… no eres así, fue el idiota del francés verdad?_ recibió un puñetazo en el estomago

No le digas así_ hablo_ acaso quieres que me encargue de ti?

Tu no serias capas, por más malo y duro que seas por fuera yo se que Butters está adentro y lo encontrare_

Bien pero porque mejor no continuamos con lo que estábamos_ saco de su escondite una pistola calibre 22 (de esas acá bien modernas y de color azul)

Cuando el mayor vio el arme sus ojos se volvieron unos puntos, comenzó a temblar como gelatina (marca gelatina XP) el chico rompió el llanto, como es que ese angelito pudiera llegar a ese extremo.

¿Qué? ¿Te doy miedo? ¿Quieres ver que tan aterrador puedo llegar a ser?_ pregunto con una voz que le puso los pelos de punta, sabía que no viviría para ver el final del día.

Sabes, ahora aprenderás que no soy un juguete del que te puedes deshacer cuando te aburres de él, soy una persona que ara pagar las consecuencias de las acciones a los que se atrevan a desafiarme_ sonrió como un acecino en serie con otra victima

Butters…_ fue lo último que se escucho de la voz del mayor antes de que el mencionado jalara el gatillo sin ningún remordimiento al respecto.

Jejejeje…. Mate a Kenny_ se burlo

0*0*0*0*0*

Damien no se movía, no esquivaba los ataques de Pip, dejaba que el rubio se desquitara con él, después de todo no le aria mucho daño pues era inmortal, pero claro Pip estaba más que enterado de eso, solo estaba descargando su furia, pero por más que quisiera no podría matarlo.

Pip, Pip no funciona, no me haces daño soy inmortal, por favor para_ trato inútilmente de razonar con su atacante.

CALLA!_ grito y siguió con su tarea

Buen ya estuvo me canse_ tomo fuertemente las muñecas y lo recargo contra la pared para que no se moviera_ Pip, por favor reacciona, no puedes ser así, vuelve a ser el chico dulce que eras antes_

Para que! Para que me vuelvas a usar como un objeto material! No gracias, prefiero ser alguien y obtener el respeto que merezco, aunque sea a la fuerza_ grito forcejeando inútilmente con el mayor

Pero piensa a que costo_ grito_ tu familia, tus amigos

Mi padre y mi madre están muertos, my hermana me abandono, y mi tutor jamás se ha preocupado por my en todo el tiempo que he estado con él, además mis verdaderos amigos también se han convertido en mercenario, no tengo nada que perder_ contesto soltándose del agarre de una vez por todas

Y… yo?_

¡TU! Tu por mi puedes perderte en tu infierno, no me importaría en lo mas mínimo, me has demostrado tu lealtad y que crees no eres un verdadero amigo y mucho menos una pareja_ dijo comenzando a sacar su arma (del mismo tipo que Butters solo que de color rojo)

Damien lo tomo del brazo de nuevo

Suéltame…_ susurro

Damien izo caso nulo de su advertencia y de un momento a otro le arrebato un suave y casto beso en los labios, hubiera quedado así, si no es que un ruido muy conocido para el hiso que se separara del chico.

Pip acababa de dispararle en la cabeza; sangre caía de su herida, pero no solo era el dolor, si no que Pip lo veía con una cara total de repulsión, asco.

Tomo fuertemente el cabello de Damien acercándolo bruscamente hacia el

Te lo advertí…_ susurro el menor apartándolo de golpe y emprendiendo la retirada

Mi ángel…_ dijo el moreno cuando una lágrima callo desde su ojo derecho_ lo perdí

***suspiro* no se ustedes pero a mi si me gusto**

**Ya saben dejen comentario si les gusto, dejen comentario si no les gusto y si se equivocaron de pagina y ustedes buscaba un porno o algo así les digo ¡COCHINOS! **

**Adiós **


	10. Gregory ¿por qué no me creíste?

**Que paso cachorros **

**Mil disculpas por la interrupción de my amigo, pero es que me lo pidió muy amablemente y no pude negarme así que lo incluí en mi otra historia, pero además de eso no me negaran que estuvo bien bonita la historia verdad… ¿verdad no? Bueno al grano, no e continuado con esta mondriga historia así que los que creyeron **_esta pinche vieja ya la abandono y no uno GROPHE _**así que de una ves se los digo, que me distraiga con las demás historias o me de flojera continuarlo, no significa que no lo are, así que terminare col la historia que comenzó toda mi carrera aquí.**

**Capitulo 10 **

Pip tenia hora libre, por lo que decidió pasear por los jardines de la escuela, y se recostó por debajo de un árbol que resultaba ser el mismo árbol de la tarde anterior, le encantaba mucho este nuevo poder de intimidación, lo hacia sentir importante y poderoso, pero al recordar la expresión de la cara de Damien, al dispararle y después la sangre que broto de su cabeza hiso que se hiciera un nudo en su garganta.

Es una sensación dolorosa ¿verdad?_ habló la voz de Christophe que apareció a un lado suyo

Se siente tan raro, jamás dijiste que se sentiría si_

Yo no dije que fuera un trabajo fácil, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será_

Cristophe, ¿porque lo hiciste?_

¿Hice que?_

¿Por qué nos ayudaste? Tú has dicho que no hagas nada a menos que recibas una recompensa, si eso es verdad ¿Por qué nos ayudaste?_

Porque, yo…_

Oh! Si no quieres no tienes que decirme_

No, te lo diré para que luego ya no les sorprenda_

Gracias_

Mira yo… pase por lo mismo que ustedes, yo también tenia un… si se puede decir, un novio, pero el y yo éramos muy diferentes, pero nos amábamos a pesar de todo, nos contábamos todo, riamos, salíamos y todo eso, mas un día, sin previo aviso, me dejo, dijo que se dio cuenta que no valía nada, que era pobre y sin familia, regreso a su país natal y me dejo abandonado aquí, por eso cuando me entere de lo que paso con ustedes, les ofrecí mi ayuda, cuando a mi me paso tuve que enfrentarlo solo y superarlo solo también, pero ustedes se tienen los unos a los otros y fue así como lo superaron, debo decir que me impresiono mucho cuando vi que ya no tenían miedo, eso me hiso sentir orgulloso de ustedes y además también creo que al ayudarlos a ustedes no me sentiré tan solo_

Pero el no dijo toda la verdad, la verdad era que el todavía no supero lo que paso con su pareja, se sumió en una mascara de indiferencia, imposible de penetrar tan fuete y resistente, para que nadie conociera al chico razonable y "amable" que existía adentro de el, para que nadie le volviera a hacer daño para que nadie le volviera a romper el corazón, el seguía con el corazón roto y con solo una posible cura.

Lo siento mucho Christophe_

No lo sientas Pip, que no te lo he dicho_

Oh! Cierto, no tener lastima de nadie, eso es solo para los débiles_

Exacto Pip, exacto_

Vamos, que me congelo el trasero_

Los dos caminaron al edificio para no convertirse en paletas de hielo andantes…

Los tres pequeños chicos caminaban por el pasillo de la escuela

Pip!- llamo el anticristo

Quieres que te dispara en el estomago ahora o en que parte_

Quiero hablar_

Hablar no te sirve de nada, no te perdonare, tampoco olvidare el dolor que me hiciste pasar_

Se que no me puedes perdonar pero podemos volver a ser amigos?_

No lo creo, esa oportunidad te la di hace mucho pero la desperdiciaste_

Pero yo todavía te quiero_

Felicidades pero yo no, vete con los amigos que disque tienes señor jugador tienes muchos, no me necesitas a mi_

Pero al que amo es a ti_

De verdad, no pues si que me lo demostraste cuando dejaste que me masacraran a golpes, o cuando me quemaste vivo, cuando me dijiste que preferías estar con los populares, me negaste, no, que bueno que me quieres, imagínate si me odiaras_

Pero…_

Que chingados no entiendes que te odio, no te quiero ver mas; rompiste mi corazón_ saco su pistola (el arma n lo que ustedes creen, pervertidas XD)_ ahora yo romperé el tuyo, A BALAZOS!

Pip, no!_

+0+0+0+0

No, TweeK_

Ahora si te mato pendejo!_

Craig tomo el arma del rubio y trato de quitársela, eso fue bastante fácil pues el chico era hábil más no muy fuerte.

Escúchame, tu eres distinto, razona por favor_

0+0+0+0+0+

No! Escúchame tu a mi, ya me canse de que siempre me estén gritando y siempre me digan que hacer bastante tengo con mis padres y los maestros de la escuela solo hacías falta tu_

Pero…_

Me canse, te matare!_ jalo del gatillo

0+0+0+0+0+0

Mientras tanto en la clase de Christophe…

El castaño como siempre no tenia ganas de aguantar al maestro y a su aburrida clase así que comenzó a quedarse dormido, donde en su mente lo llevo a un bello recuerdo.

**Flashback **

_Los dos enamorados caminaban tranquilamente por el hermoso parque de souh park _

_Gregory…__

_¿Si?__

_Te quiero_ dijo para después voltearse, para que no viera su enorme rubor, pero eso no duro mecho al recibir un beso en la mejilla_

_Yo también_ y lo volvió a besar_

_Jejejejeje_ rieron los dos_

_Quieres un helado?_ propuso _

_Si__

**Fin del flashback **

Suspiro derrotado, entonces llamo la campana de fin de clases, tomo sus chivas y solio del colegio rumbo a su casa, entro sin ganas a su casa y se encontró con un intruso.

Hola… Christophe_

Al moreno lo agarraron en el momento menos preciso, después de unos 5 años de no saber nada de el y de pronto se encuentra con el dueño de su corazón_ G-Gregory

No has cambiado nada_

Que quieres? ¿Por qué estas aquí?_ recordó lo sucedido y como le rompió el corazón en trozos, cambiando rápidamente su semblante sorprendido a uno de total furia

Yo… quería discúlpame contigo_

Disculparte_ rio irónico- sabes tuviste mas de 5 años para hacerlo, o mejor pudiste haberme creído a mi, a tu novio al amor de tu vida, me creíste un asesino, le creíste a tu familia y me dejaste aquí, abandonado como un perro y después de todo el dolor que me hiciste pasar eso es lo mejor que dices un _perdó_n pues si quieres que te disculpe tendrás que hacer algo mejor que un siempre "me perdonas"_

C-Chritophe_ el estaba sorprendido, jamás había recibido una respuesta tan dura de el moreno

Vete_

P-pero yo_

Dije que te fueras_

Pe-pero_

Sabes Gregory, pensé que eras un chico mas serio, después de todo tu lo dijiste _**"uno tiene que dejar esas tonterías románticas y concentrarse en asuntos de mayor importancia"_**_

El rubio no lo soporto más y salió del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos.

Oh no eso fue lo que tú me dijiste a mi?_

**Bueno hasta aquí cachorros **

**Espero que les haya gustado **


	11. Por tu culpa soy capaz de…

**Hola mis compinches viejos!**

**Perdón por la tardanza jeje tenia pensado subir el capitulo ayer pero me ordenaron limpiar mi cuarto y bueno digamos que el presidente lo iba a declarar zona de desastre, pero ya estoy de vuelta y eso es lo importante porque les traigo un capitulo nuevo **

Pip! PIP!_ gritaba Damien buscando con desesperación al pequeño_ PIP!

Lo encontró saliendo muy alegre de un callejón, saltaba y tarareaba una linda melodía como antes, corrió para alcanzarlo pro al llegar a su lado noto unas manchitas rojas en su rostro, sabia que no podía ser nada bueno, regreso al callejón, y lo que encontró lo dejo petrificado.

PIP!_ grito estupefacto

¿Si…?_ pregunto con una vos calmada y serena

Tu hiciste esto!_

Regreso donde Damien y entro al callejón junto a el, tenia una adorable sonrisa como en los viejos tiempos y una angelical mirada, pareciera que ese chico no dañaría a una mosca.

Pero ese chico tan bueno por fuera cometió un HOMICIDIO! Junto a el se encontraba el cadáver de un hombre de apariencia andrajosa, que sangraba de una herida de bala en la cabeza.

Si_ contesto como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo y volvió a sonreír_ fue el quien me asalto cuando… cuando fue?... ah si! Cuando me pediste disculpas y yo por idiota te creí_ saco de su escondite su arma_ mira que sucia me la dejo llena de porquería_ saco también un pañuelo y la limpio con cuidado _ pero mira_ le mostro sus cosas y un muy buen dinero_ recupere lo que era mío con un bono extra

PIP! Era una persona, un ser vivo!_

Pip pateo con dureza el cuerpo de aquel hombre sin vida

Ya no lo esta_ se encogió de hombros y salió de aquel lugar volviendo a ocultar su pistola_ pero tu eres el anticristo, no te deberías asustar al ver un poco de sangre_

Pero eso no es lo que lo alteraba, lo que lo asustaba de verdad, era el grado de cinismo que podía llegar a tener, no le importo en absoluto cobrar una vida, eso quería decir que eran capases de eso y mas. Saco su celular y le marco a Craig, necesitaba un plan y rápido.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gregory caminaba por el parque de sout park, necesitaba aclarar su mente después del desgarrador rechazo de parte de Christophe ayer, pero en el camino se encuentra con unas caras familiares, Tweek, Pip y Butters sentados en el pasto a la sombra de un árbol.

Hola chicos!_ saludo a los tres pequeños

Que se te ofrece?_ pregunto como siempre elegante Pip

Solo quería saludar a unos viejos amigos_

No sabia que éramos amigos_ intervino Butters con una muy clara indirecta

Que carajo le pasa a este pueblo_ se retiro indignado

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Christophe corría como alma que llevaba el diablo, se retraso demasiado en su misión y ahora corría el riesgo de llegar tarde con sus amigos para una tarde civilizada en la casa de Pip.

Pero en su camino no contaba con encontrarse a tres enormes perros guardianes que lo veían con cara de pocos amigos en definitiva el seria el entremés.

Mierda_ mascullo retrocediendo un paso el cual los perros avanzaron

Se echo a correr de nuevo rumbo al parque.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Oigan ese no es Christophe?_

Si creo que si es el_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Mierda, mierda, mierda putos perros guardianes!_ fritaba como desdichado escapando de esos animales

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Corrió hasta llegar con los menores, pero los perros ni se molestaron en mirar a los rubios, sus ojos querían al castaño.

El perro de pelaje color negro corrió y de un salto mordió al castaño en el brazo, la herida era muy profunda y sangraba a corros.

AH! Maldito hijo de puta_ gimió adolorido

CHRISTOPHE!_ pip corrió junto al francés y con un pañuelo vendo la herida de su brazo

Esa acción hizo que el perro que mordió al castaño emprendiera otra envestida contra el, mas Pip en un desesperado intento por proteger al castaño se interpuso en el camino del perro. Este se detuvo a centímetros del rostro de Pip, observándolo, el menor también lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos que tenían un enorme parecido con los de…

DAMIEN!_

KENNY!_

CRAIG!_

Maldita sea, los descubrieron en un abrir y serrar de ojos los perros volvieron a ser personas, por otra parte los menores en lugar de estar atónitos estaban decepcionados, que bajo cayeron esos idiotas.

Cada uno se puso frente a su respectiva ex pareja y le tendió la mano.

Ben con migo, no te lastimare solo quiero hablar_ se apartaron lo suficiente para que ninguno de los de mas los oyera.

…

Me decepcionas_ soltó Pip con la mirada muy seria

El se lo merecía_

El que te hiso_

Bueno… el…_

Ves esa fue una estupidez y acto de desesperación, y ¿después de mar a Christophe que pensabas hacer? Crees que después de matarlo yo te perdonaría y volveríamos a ser pareja_

No…, tienes razón eso fue muy estúpido_

Si y mucho_

…

No ha cambiado, sigues siendo muy impulsivo, y esas acciones te cuestan caro_

Si lo se_

Si lo sabes porque las sigues asiendo Craig _

No lo se! Es que… al ver que has cambiado tanto y que ya no me quieras, no se simplemente no lo entiendo_

Pero no se ha detenido a pensar que es lo que nosotros queremos, el porque de nuestra nueva actitud_

Es porque… los abandonamos_

…

Ustedes siguen pensando que solo lo hacemos para vengarnos de ustedes, ese es el problema_

Y… que no es así_

No, lo hacemos porque ya estamos hartos, hartos de que desde pequeños ustedes idiotas siempre nos estaban molestando, golpeando y maltratando, usándonos y hablándonos solo por pura conveniencia_

Butters_

No, escucha, la gota que derramo el vaso fueron ustedes tres_

…

Nosotros?_

SI, creímos que por fin encontramos seguridad, amor, respeto y cariño, pero en lugar de eso recibimos humillación y maltrato, dándonos a entender que nunca seriamos amados por alguien, un amor sin compromisos y sincero_

Si… eso fue n error_

….

Pero llego Cristophe y el es el único que no nos ha fallado, el único que a podido sacarnos de esas penumbras y darnos el respeto que merecemos, por fin somos felices_

Felices, pero si son asesinos!_

Si ese es el único modo de ganar respeto, lo aceptamos no importa_

Quieres decir que el fin justifica los medios_

Si_

…

Pero al parecer ustedes no quieren que seamos felices!_

No a ese costo, ustedes pueden ser felices si nos dan una oportunidad_

No lo creo, ya tuvieron esa oportunidad la desperdiciaron, siendo superficiales y egoístas_

…

Acaso en tu corazón ya no cabe el perdón-

Descubrimos de la peor manera que eso no funciona_

No eso es todo lo que pedimos, una oportunidad_

…

Eso ya no va con nosotros, a nosotros no nos perdonaron, cuando lo pedimos, ahora solo nos preocupamos por nosotros y mira, somos respetados, justo lo que queríamos_

Pero…_

Preocúpate por los tuyos Damien_

Eso hago quiero a mi Pip de vuelta_

Aja y cuando pedí clemencia para que pararan de golpearme, era un dolor espantoso, llore grite suplique que me ayudaras, que Damien la persona que me prometió todo viniera y me rescatara solo me dijo "lo siento pero mi reputación se pone en duda si lo hago" y me dejo sangrando y con un dolor inmenso en el pecho ¿en donde estabas cuando yo de verdad te necesite?

…

Volvieron junto a Christophe

Necesita atención médica _

Si vamos_ ayudaron a su amigo a levantarse y llevarlo al medico

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

De nuevo nos pusieron en nuestro lugar_

Tienen muy buenos argumentos a su favor_

¡WOW! Ellos de verdad los odian, pero si quieren yo los puedo ayudar_ hablo Gregory que escucho todo lo dicho

Tu! Que ganarías_

Solo digamos que quitare algunas piedras de mi camino_

Gregory era un caprichoso que quitaría lo que fuera y a quien fuera, que se interponga en lo que desea y esos tres rubios son un estorbo para que el reconquiste a Christophe.

0o0o0o0o0o0 hospital pasó al infierno

Christophe te sientes mejor_ dijo Butters trayéndole un refresco de la maquina

Si no es la primera ves que me lastiman y tampoco la ultima_ repuso el castaño

Que bien_ hablo Tweek

Lo siento mucho mole_ susurro Pip bajando la mirada

No fue tu culpa_

Lo se pero es que_ suspiro derrotado_ ellos no se rendirán hasta que nos devuelvan a la normalidad_

Si- dijeron los dos rubios

Eso es lo que ellos creen_ repuso mole parándose de la camilla_ pongámoslo así, demostraremos lo que son capases de hacer, cuando vean lo lejos que pueden llegar

Que quieres decir?_

Digo que hay que mostrar que tan malos podemos ser_ explico Pip

Bien esto es lo que van a hacer_

**Ok ya me canse **

**Adiós y no olviden dejar su voto el fic de ****seventeen**_** forever **_**todavía están a tiempo **

**Adiós **


	12. Sobrevivirán?

**Hola **

**Chicas si crían que el drama acabo, que creen están totalmente equivocadas, aquí hay mas drama para reglar, aquí les dejo el capitulo que ojala lloren por la preocupación, si no lloran finjan por favor. **

_Ultimas noticias en south park se hay hallado el cuerpo de 10 personas en distintos puntos de todo el pueblo. Se han confirmado los nombres de todos y esta el la siguiente lista. _

_Erick Cartman _

_Bebe Stevens_

_Clyde Donoban _

_El señor Garrrison _

_Chef _

_Directora victoria_

_Kelly (no se su apellido) _

_La ex alcaldesa _

_El señor esclavo _

_Token Black _

Imposible, no podía ser cierto, ya eran oficialmente asesinos en serie, no esos mocosos arruinan su plan, tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto, esos tres volverían a ser los perdedores de antes y de eso se aseguraría.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gregory por última ves, no te perdonare si solo vienes a rogar_ resoplo el castaño francés

No vine a disculparme, vine a decirte la razón por la cual no te creí_

No, no me la tienes que explicar yo se perfectamente cual es_

No sabes tu versión pero jamás me diste la oportunidad de darte la mía_

El castaño suspiro frustrado_ bien si tanto quieres intentar convencerme te escucho…_

Mira lo que paso fue que…

**Flashback**

Gregory y mole llevaban saliendo alrededor de 2 años, ambas familias se oponían rotundamente a la relación, pero a ninguno le importaba se tenían uno al otro y eso es lo importante. Mas una noticia llego a los oídos del rubio, una noticia que rompió su corazón.

Imposible…-

Susurro a su padre que lo veía acusadoramente

Te digo la verdad_

El jamás me aria eso_

Como estas seguro?_

El me ama!_

No estas seguro_

Como lo sabes, tu no lo conoces como yo!_

No es necesario solo hace falta verlo_

Mentira!_

El mato a 3 personas y se robo archivos importantes para la compañía, y darcelos a la competencia_

No es verdad_

Te uso para conseguir entrar_

No lo es, el me ama!_

De verdad pues explica esto_ le mostro claramente la imagen de la cámara de seguridad dode el castaño robaba los documentos de la caja fuerte.

Imposible…_

Como podrás ver, el solo te uso como peón en su juego_

No…_ su corazón se rompió, se sintió usado como un objeto, tantas ilusiones, esas sesiones de amor en su cama, como pudo.

Después de eso tomo un vuelo a su natal Inglaterra para estudiar y desapareció por 5 años hasta que se entero de que era una farsa y fue un plan de su padre para separarlo de su novio y amor de su vida. Entonces decidió regresar por su amado francés.

**Fin del flashback **

Debes comprender que me sentí usado_

Gregory yo te dije, que yo nunca te utilice, yo jamás te usaría de esa manera, yo lo que sentía era amor sincero! Pero que hiciste, me dejaste como un perro, en la calle y sin un centavo deje a mi familia por ti, tuve que trabajar de mercenario para poder pagar una casa, y sacrifique mi felicidad_

Lo se…_

Entonces que vienes a reclamar?_

Yo se que jamás recuperare tu amor… pero quiero que sepas que yo… todavía te amo_ comenzó a llorar, pero antes de irse le dio tierno beso en su mejilla_ te amo _ dejo a mole solo de nuevo

Yo también te sigo amando…_ dijo al viento

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya vieron!_

Si, somos famosos!_

Shhh… nadie lo sabe ni nadie lo sabrá_

Si pero por lo menos el pueblo esta aterrorizado!_ chillo el pequeño Leopold con emoción

Cálmate, lo que aremos ahora es guardar discreción_

Lo que mas me emociona es que nos libramos del gordo troglodita primitivo de Cartaman!_

¡SI!_ gritaron los tres, eso era un gran alivio, además que les hacían un favor a más chicos que sufrían abuso y acoso de ese gordo racista

Eso es una de las cosas de las que no me arrepentiré!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Joven esta seguro de lo que nos esta pidiendo_

Si_

Bueno si esta tan convencido de eso solo fieme el contrato y tomo este control_

Los dispositivos se instalaran hoy en la noche en lugares estratégicos_

Claro_ tomo el control_ yo les pagare la mitad hoy y la mitad mañana_ les entrego un cheque certificado

Gracias joven_

**A la mañana siguiente en la escuela…**

CHICOS!_ era Gregory

Hola…_

Quiero hablar con ustedes_

Los llevó a la parte mas alejada de la escuela y los miro a los tres seriamente.

¿Que sucede?_

Antes de empezar díganme una cosa_

¿Cual?_

Y ustedes que harían? Que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquiera de ustedes? Serian capases de sufrir e incluso morir por ellos?

La vida…_ susurraron

Seguros! De eso depende la el resultado de mi plan_

Gregory, fuimos unos idiotas lo lamentamos mucho, desperdiciamos una oportunidad, pero ahora tratamos de remediarlo a toda costa!_

Ok tu y Kenny son en los que confió mas, pero quiero tener la confianza en Craig, ¿tu estarías dispuesto a morir Craig?_

Es muy fácil decirlo… morir por alguien, pero… no lo se_

Piénsalo bien, Tweek es un chico muy lindo, el te acepto tal y como eres con tus defectos, tus grandes y malos defectos pero el vio siempre una persona buena en ti_

Jamás dijo nada de su temor a os conejillos de indias_

El tenia fobia a los conejillos de indias?_

Fobia? Pánico, después del ataque de esas cosas gigantes les tiene pánico, pero el no dijo nada cuando lo llevaste a tu casa mas de una ves con esa mascota tuya_

No lo presionen, el puede tomar su decisión solo_

Gregory y los demás se fueron a sus

Respectivas clases y el la suya Craig no puso siquiera la vista en el maestro o en su cuaderno, tenia la mirada perdida. Las palabras de Gregory le llegaron a la cabeza.

_¿Y tú que arias? ¿Qué estarían dispuestos a hacer cualquiera de ustedes? ¿Serian capases de sufrir e incluso morir? _

Claro el quería mucho a Tweek, pero lo dudaba después de lo que hiso a esas personas, el era un asesino a sangre fría, no le importo tomar la vida de esas personas. Pero después se puso a pensar en lo el le dijo la ves que se convirtieron en perros.

Dijo que no lo hacían por ellos si no por como lo trataban, no podía cúlpalo, desde que tenia memoria y lo conocía siempre esos tres fueron blancos de abusos y discriminación, sumado a sus ahora no tan notables problemas de nervios. Sabia que al final no podía ser tan malo, dentro de el aun estaba el chico tierno que ama.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

De un momento a otro las luces se apagaron y un sonido estruendoso se escucho, como cohetes estallando una y otra ves. Las paredes pisos y techos temblaron, gritos se escuchaban a lo lejos, el techo se agrieto y poco a poco comenzó a caer cemento sobre los estudiantes.

Salgan todos!_

Lo primero que hicieron fue correr y empujarse, gritar como si de eso dependiera su vida, los cristales y ventanas se rompieron. Todo tembló, se escucho otro estallido, la escuela estaba a punto de caerse.

En ese momento a los mayores se les vino la imagen de sus tiernos rubios atrapados en el pánico de los estallidos, rápidamente y sin importar nada fueron en busca de sus seres queridos, lo demás importaba un reverendo carajo!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

PIP!_

El pequeño estaba atrapado de su pierna en un hoyo en el piso!

PIP!_ Damien se acerco rápidamente y con sus poderes demoniacos quito el pie de su amado_

Damien déjame!_

Escúchame! No me importa que me odies a muerte, que puedas dispararme o encajarme un cuchillo, lo que yo quiero es que tu estés a salvo y mañana si sobrevives podrás hacerme lo que te plazca!_ impuso con autoridad

Pip no tubo mas remedio que dejar que Damien lo ayudara, un ultimo estallido y el techo se derrumbo sobre los dos, para Pip todo se oscureció.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

BUTTERS!_ Kenny llego como un rayo al salón de música donde Butters tomaba su clase.

k-kenny…_ butters fue pisoteado por la multitud que intentaba salir de ahí.

Tranquilo amigo te sacare de aquí_ lo tomo en brazos con cuidado de no empeorar sus heridas

El estallido retumbo en los oídos de ambos, la estructura colapso… y lo ultimo que se escucho de los labios de Kenny fue "resiste"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

TWEEK!_ encontró a el rubio perdido en la multitud. Corrió y lo tomo del brazo_ ven con migo!

Craig! A donde vamos! No es tiempo de jugar!_

Cállate y corre, la escuela no resistirá mucho!_

El estallido de una bomba se escucho muy cerca de ellos.

CORRE!_ estaban muy cerca de la puerta de salida el techo amenazaba con caerse, sabia que no llegarían a tiempo, jalo al menor y lo mas lejos que pudo lo empujo a la salida_ TWEEK!_ el rubio alcanzo a salir, Craig… no

CRAIG!_ Tweek grito hasta el punto de desgarrarse la garganta, Craig fue sepultado por los escombros de la escuela_ NO!

**XD jajajajaja tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo para ver lo que paso con los personajes (por si lo piensan, si soy muy mala jajajaj)**

**Adiós **


	13. ¡Estas vivo!

**Dios, mil perdones por tardar tanto, cuando me digne a entrar y ver mi perfil note la fecha de mi última actualización y era 21 de enero, y hoy a ya un mes , no podía ser tanto, perdón gracias por esperar niñas, prometo solen demente que para la próxima serán dos meses.**

_**+++los rubios se revelan+++**_

_**Capitulo 13**_

Cuando desperté, me encontraba en una sala totalmente blanca, en una cama blanca y tenia puesto una bata blanca, pensé que estaba en el cielo, pero recordé que cometí homicidio múltiple, así que sería imposible, a mi lado estaban unos muebles blancos y unas cuantas maquinas, deduje que era un hospital.

Las preguntas que se me vinieron a la cabeza eran: ¿Qué hacia ahí? ¿Quién me había llevado? ¿Qué paso con Damien ayer? ¿Los demás están vivos? Trato de pararse pero su visión no lo dejaba, uno de sus ojos estaba vendado.

En ese momento llego la enfermera, mujer muy joven unos 25 años le calculaba, morena y de ojos claros.

Ya despertaste… que bien_

¿Eh?_

¿Te sientes bien?_

Supongo…_

Bien te traeré algo de comer_

Eh… disculpe pero… ¿cómo llegue aquí?_

¡Oh! Mil perdones, pero usted fue traído aquí por un joven, era alto y moreno_ "Damien"_ después del atentado de su escuela…

¿Atentado? ¿Qué atentado?_

Alguien instalo bombas en su escuela_

Oh!... y… ¿porque estoy vendado de mi ojo?_

Lo siento joven pero en un momento vendrá el doctor a explicarle sus condiciones_

Ok, hasta ahora sabía dos cosas, Damien lo había llevado, explotaron bombas en la escuela, posiblemente muchos murieron, eso era lo de menos pero le preocupaba que sus amigos estuvieran heridos o peor… muertos. Lo único que faltaba era saber qué carajo le paso a su ojo. En ese momento llego el doctor.

Bien chico, al parecer cuando estabas en los escombros un trozo muy grande de vidrio se te clavo en tu ojo derecho, no pudimos rescatarlo, así que perdiste la vista, y remplazaremos tu ojo con un implante…

¡¿Qué?_

Lo siento hijo pero era la única forma, ahora si me permites, no fuiste el único sacado de los escombros…_

Y con esas sencillas palabras el doctor se marcho.

¿Te llamas Philip verdad?- pregunto la enfermera

Si ese es my nombre…_

Bien te traeré algo de comer, estarás esta noche en reposo y mañana podrás quitarte la venda e irte a casa, regresa en una semana para que te ágamos las pruebas para tu implante-

De acuerdo_ ella también se fue

Genial ahora tendría que estar tuerto por el resto de su miserable vida, gracias dios, por eso te queremos, eres bueno con los que lo necesitan, de verdad gracias. No importa en lugar de un implante, podría usar un parche se vería rudo y contrastaría esa aura de niño bueno que carga.

Al día siguiente lo dieron de alta y lo mandaron a casa, le ofrecieron quitarse la venda pero él se negó rotundamente, no quería que vieran ese enorme agujero en su rostro, bastante vergüenza había pasado ya.

Tan pronto llego a su casa (en la cual vivía completamente solo desde hace ya unos cuantos años) se encerró en el baño, observando su rostro en el espejo durante unos cuantos minutos, en un debate mental entre retirar la venda o no, quería ver que tan mal quedaba pero sentía miedo de al ver su rostro desfigurado podría ser una vez más la burla de todos y perder el poco respeto que gano.

Por fin decidió hacerlo, lo tendría que ver tarde o temprano, con toda la lentitud del mundo fue desenredando la venda de su rostro, cuando estuvo totalmente afuera lo que vio en el espejo lo aterrorizo.

No se supone que… pero…_ balbuceaba completamente atónito ante el reflejo de su cara_ no esto me lo tienen que aclarar y se perfectamente quien_ tomo unas gafas de sol y salió en busca de una respuesta.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba en mi cuarto, ¿que paso? ¿Dónde esta Kenny? No se supone que debería estar entre los escombros de la escuela, trato de levantarse, pero el fuerte dolor de su cabeza lo volvió a tumbar en la cama. Trato de recordar lo que paso…

**Flashback**

La estructura colapso sobre ellos, sentía calor alrededor de su cuerpo, también un enorme dolor en las piernas y el aire le faltaba, abrió los ojos y la vista lo impresiono, Kenny lo abrazaba de manera protectora haciéndole casita para que no resultara herido, mas en sus piernas cayo un bloque de cemento escupió un poco de sangre…

l-lo lamento B-Buttercup_ se quejaba del dolor a el también, le cayo cemento encima- perdón, n-no pude protegerte_ creo que comenzó a llorar_ no te trate como merecías_ escupió un poco de sangre_ mereces algo mejor…_ acaricio my mejilla con cuidado_ perdóname…

Kenny…-

No aprecie lo que tenia_

No… Kenny-

Lo siento Butters, te amo…-

Todo se oscureció…

**Fin del flashback**

Tomo un gran esfuerzo y fue a buscar a Kenny, tenia que buscar respuestas, tomo sus cosas y salió de su casa, necesitaba saber que paso después de eso…

* * *

¡¿Qué carajo? Acababa de regresar de una misión y se entera con la sorpresa de que algún pendejo implanto bombas en la condenada escuela. Tenia que buscar al idiota que se le ocurrió esa gran idea. Ya sabia que sus amigos estaban vivos y a salvo, así que busco alguna pista, algún indicio que le dijera quien fue.

Busco, busco, en ese momento se le vinieron dos posibilidades, que o fueron profesionales o las evidencias se destruyeron junto con la escuela, NADA! No había nada ni una mugrosa pista, imposible, tuvieron que ser profesionales, la desesperación lo invadió, imposible, nadie le ganaba al Topo.

No te desesperes Chris…_

¡Cállate! No necesito que me molestes_

Tranquilo… yo quiero ayudarte_

No necesito tu ayuda_

Sshh… Chris, no te desesperes_ se acerco al castaño peligrosamente, tratando de hacer un contacto labial_ te ayudare a relajarte

G-Gregory…_

Oigan ustedes que hacen aquí!_ era un policía_ balance este no es sitio para follar, consíganse un hotel!

¡QUE! _ el castaño enrojeció completamente

Jejeje_ al parecer Gregory lo encontraba muy gracioso

Déjame!_ salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, necesitaba resolver primero sus sentimientos.

* * *

Tweek el día del atentado…

Era un tumulto, la gente gritaba y corría, el me tomo del brazo y me saco de ahí, corríamos por los pasillos, tan rápido como daban las piernas, después un ultimo estallido se escucho muy cerca de ellos, el techo se agrieto amenazando con caer, Craig acelero el paso arrastrándome, la estructura se venia abajo detrás de nosotros. Me tomo bruscamente y me arrojo a la puerta, yo salí el… no.

Grite su nombre lo mas fuerte que pude, creo que me rasgue la garganta, era un dolor horrible y mas en mi pecho, no podía ocultarlo yo todavía sentía algo por el, nunca pude quitar esa sensación de mi, nunca pude matarlo, no podía, todavía lo amaba, mas esas palabras e hicieron dudar de que el sintiera lo mismo y… lo que me dieron Pip y Butters, de que ellos no sentían nada especial por nosotros, me devasto y termine por creerlo, mas ese sentimiento jamás murió.

Lo ultimo que alcance a ver de el fue su rostro… o estaba triste tampoco enojado, mas bien era una cara de paz interior, de saber que hiso lo correcto y una enorme sonrisa surcaba su rostro, que desapareció bajo los restos de la escuela.

Se paro de un salto y corrió a los escombros escavando entre ellos, esos enormes bloques de cemento dañaban sus manos, vidrios se clavaban en su fina piel haciendo que la sangre saliera, no le importaba, ¡que importaba lo que le hiso! ¡Al carajo con s u orgullo de mercenario! ¡Lo único que quería era verlo, que estuviera vivo, que estuviera bien, que no pasara lo peor!

Al seguir cavando encontró algo… que lo dejo estupefacto, las lágrimas lo traicionaron, y apretó el objeto contra su pecho.

Craig…_ susurre su nombre

Hoy…

Un policía lo saco de ese lugar, y lo escolto a su casa, desde ese momento no salió de su cuarto, no hablaba con nadie, no quería ver a nadie, solo quería llorar y velar por su amado Craig…

Joseph… cariño…_

¡Vete!_ le grito descaradamente a su madre

Pero Joseph, es Craig lo encontraron esta en el hospital_

¡¿Qué? Tengo que ir a verlo_ tomo sus cosas y salió disparado al hospital

* * *

El topo se debatía internamente quien pudo ser el causante de esa tragedia, no podía ser uno de los habitantes de ese mugroso pueblo, ninguno de ellos podía ser tan inteligente y profesional para un trabajo tan perfecto. Debieron ser contratados, pero cobraban muy caro, quien podría beneficiarse en destruir esa mugrosa escuela, tenia que ser de muy altos recursos.

Pensó en los Black, pero con su hijo muerto no creo que tuvieran la paciencia para eso, así que sus pensamientos divagaron hasta dar con ese chico lo suficientemente rico y con motivos suficientes como para derrumbar la escuela o para ser mas precisos con tres chicos.

* * *

Buen trabajo, lo prometido, la mitad después de su trabajo…_

Gracias, fue un gusto trabajar con usted joven Gregory_ los hombres salieron de ese lúgubre callejón.

Ok… no pude matarlos, pero eso es solo la primera parte de la venganza…  
_ se burlaba el rubio

* * *

**Oh! Si ya casi se acaba, gracias a todas las chicas que me siguieron desde el principio, algunas todavía están conmigo otras no se donde estén pero lo que aquí digo es… gracias por revisar este intento de fic que fue la primera de mis creaciones gracias.**

**Nos vemos en dos meses más.**

**Adiós **


	14. ¡La paz regreso! Al fin

_**Los rubios se revelan**_

_**Capitulo 14 **_

Cuando llego al hospital, no se molesto en preguntar qué habitación era, le arrebato la libreta a una enfermera y dio con su habitación, la número 197 luego tiro la libreta y corrió a la habitación.

Entro como Juan en su casa, y sin preguntar nada, ni como se encontraba o si estaba delicado, fue directo con el enfermo reteniendo las ganas de volver a golpearlo. Se lo quedo viendo por un rato, estaba dormido, con los mechones de pelo negro por la frente. Y la respiración pausada. Con mucho cuidado retiro el cabello de la frente para ver mejor su rostro, un poco lastimado por los golpes. Tenía el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda vendadas. A pesar de eso Tweek lo consideraba hermoso, jamás vio esa cara tan apacible de Craig, pero no era tiempo de eso.

-Eres un estúpido…

Susurro como si de verdad el moreno lo pudiera oír, tendría que regresar más tarde, Craig aun estaba dormido. Se encamino de nuevo a la puerta.

-Sí, serlo implica protegerte de lo que sea, sí, soy un estúpido…

Su voz era extremadamente cansada, pero entendible. Volvió su vista al moreno, que sentado en su cama, lo miraba con una sonrisa. Tweek no pudo quitarle la vista a esa sonrisa, era la misma que había visto antes de que desapareciera. Una sonrisa de completa paz.

-¿por qué sonríes así? ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

Esa sonrisa lo desesperaba, ¿Por qué lo hacía?, estuvo a punto de dejar este mundo y sonríe, ¿por qué?

- Je-je pero no lo hice, sigo vivo…

- La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte

- Mientras sepa que hice lo correcto, nada me pasara…

- Salvaste a un asesino…

Escupió con amargora, apartando la mirada, esa asquerosa sonrisa lo mataba, no quería verla.

-salve a mi Tweek… y no me importa cuánto trates de ocultarlo, a cuantas personas mates, o si me amenazas yo sé que no eres así, que solo estas enojado y descargas tu ira, más adentro de ti, esta ese Tweek lindo, tierno, amable, afectuoso y…del que yo me enamore y aun amo…

- ese Tweek está muerto

- je-je como dije antes… yo sé que no es verdad.

- como lo sabes

Se acerco lo suficiente como para quedar cara a cara con Craig, en una pelea de miradas en la que Craig no se molesto en participar, ya que Tweek la aparto.

-lo sé… porque me contaron como reaccionaste cuando me sepultaron los escombros

Tweek abrió los ojos a más no poder, su cara rápidamente se torno roja; trato de alejarse, pero Craig fue más rápido y lo tomo de las manos. Y loas volteo de tal manera que las palmas del rubio quedaban a la vista del moreno.

- y esto es la mejor prueba, mira estas cortadas…

- n-no sé a qué te refieres. Me lastime en una misión…

- no te creo, estas cortadas se hacen contra el cemento, no peleando

- ¡bueno y que, si lo hice! ¡Eso no prueba nada!

- prueba que tienes un buen corazón y… que aun me quieres

Eso hiso que Tweek rápidamente cambiara si semblante de avergonzado a completamente furioso.

-¡cómo te atreves a decir que aun te quiero! ¡Después de que me rompiste el corazón!

- se que lo que hice te lastimo, jamás me perdonare por haberte lastimado, no merezco tu amor, pero eso no me impide seguir intentando.

-¡intentando recuperar el amor que siempre has tenido!

-¡¿Qué?

- yo-yo me sentí muy mal cuando me negaste Craig, yo si te amaba, yo solo quería que me aceptaras tal como soy, acepte ser novios en secreto para que algún día te armaras de valor y le dijeras al mundo que me querías, ese-ese era mi gran sueño, pero tú lo destruiste.

-bien… entonces pondremos eso bórralo de tu lista de sueños porque lo que haré puede que te impresione.

Con torpeza tomo la mesa de apoyo y dejo atrás la cama que lo imposibilitaba. Y con unos grandes jadeos y llego a la gran ventana, la abrió y se apoyo en el marco.

-no pensaras saltar ¿oh si?

- no soy tan marica "agárrate fuerte amorcito, porque te caerás de la impresión"- pensó el moreno

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y grito a todo pulmón y esperando tener la atención de todo aquel que pasara por la calle.

-¡AMO A TWEEK TWEAK, LO AMO CON LOCURA INFINITA, Y ME SENTIRÍA ORGULLOSO DE DECIR QUE FUERA MI NOVIO!

Grito a los vientos, llamando la atención de los que pasaban por la calle y de los doctores que de inmediato subieron para ver porque tanto ajetreo.

El rubio alarmado corrió y quito rápidamente a Craig de la ventana y cerrándola al instante.

-¿¡Qué haces!

-que acaso no era eso lo que tú querías?

-no, digo, si pero…

La verdad no sabía que contestar, jamás pensó que a pesar de estar enfermo y delicado Craig se atreviera a gritar su amor desde el edificio más grande (antes era la escuela, pero ya sabrán)

-y… que dices Tweek, ¿querrías perdonar a este idiota?

-mmm…-lo pensó por un momento- está bien….- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

Para Craig no había palabras para agradecer a dios que su rubio lo perdonara, regreso con una sonrisa mayor a su cama y por fin podría descansar.

-Por cierto… encontré esto

De la bolsa de su pantalón el ya tradicional gorro azul de Craig, él ni siquiera se había acordado de su fiel gorro, estando preocupado por Tweek jamás paso por su mente su gorro; instintivamente se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-Lo encontré entre los escombros y supuse que querrías que te lo devolvieran…

Tweek se acerco para que el moreno tomara su gorro, pero cuando por fin lo tuvo en manos, ya no le parecía importante un condenado gorro si tenías a Tweek contigo otra vez, tiro el gorro por ahí y tomo al rubio en sus brazos disfrutando de su olor a vainilla de nuevo, sus ligeros temblores.

-al carajo, te tengo a ti…

Jalo al pequeño haciendo que cayera sobre la cama junto a él, abrazándolo con más fuerza, tratando de grabar ese momento en su memoria, que remplazara el último encuentro que tuvo con él.

-Te quiero…

**En otro lugar …**

Mientras, el joven Stoch, iba como alma que la llevaba el diablo, refunfuñando, con el seño fruncido y un cuchillo perfectamente escondido en la bolsa de su chaqueta azul. Cuando se encontrara con Kenneth no se resistiría a encajárselo en un ojo en un maldito ojo; cuando por fin dio con su presa que retozaba tranquilamente en la hierba fresca. Despreocupado de la vida, y con una apacible mirada, veía como las nubes pasaban.

-Así te quería agarrar idiota

Al parecer al Leopold no le importo mucho interrumpirlo. Pero a diferencia de Leopold, Kenny solo se levanto de la hierba, camino tranquilamente hasta quedad frente a frente con él y enredar sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura del otro.

-¡qué carajo crees que haces!

Alejo al mayor, con un fuerte empujón que logro tirarlo de nuevo en la hierba. Pero el no mostraba signos de enfadarse, ni de querer pelear con el de nuevo.

-solo quería sentirte cerca de my

Su voz era lenta y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, no se oía alterado, emocionado menos, se oía como un hombre maduro que solo quería tener una simple charla con un compañero.

-¿ah sí? Bueno primero podrías explicarme…

-¿porque es que estamos vivos? Cuando tu acababas de morir el día del derrumbe

-si… ¿Cómo?

-porque querido niño tuve que cambiar mi don para salvarte…

-¡entonces ahora yo soy el inmortal!

- no yo no quise que tu tuvieras mi maldición, cuando uno muere, es extrañado y recordado por siempre, pero si sabes que al día siguiente estará contigo, no vale la pena recordar… yo no quiero que pases por eso, ser olvidado. Que tu cuerpo sin vida en la calle siendo víctima de las ratas o de los perros, yo no quiero eso para ti…

-entonces…

-lo que paso exactamente fue que…

**Flashback **

De repente todo estaba claro, como en un cuarto, con las paredes totalmente blancas… donde Kenny y Butters, estaban tirados en el suelo, lastimados y sangrando a chorros… solo Kenny estaba despierto, el ya estaba acostumbrado a eso… ante ellos una lúgubre sombra, con una hoz afilada y chorreando de sangre, y unos afilados dientes que formaban una sonrisa.

"empecemos con tu amigo"

Explico con una vos tenebrosa, casi demoniaca.

-sobre mi cadáver.

"vamos Kenneth estos chicos están sufriendo de dolor, y su única salida es la muerte, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo, ¡Dame al muchacho!"

-¡NO! ¡A él no!

"vamos, crees que no me eh enterado de lo que ha hecho, es un asesino, merece morir"

-¡no me importa, yo lo amo!

"El te mato 20 veces en esta semana"

-¡Yo regreso, yo siempre regreso! ¡El no, no quiero que muera, no quiero!

Las lágrimas lo traicionaron, rodeo el cuerpo de su amado entre sus brazos, en un esfuerzo por protegerlo.

"es inútil"

La flaca avanzo mas para tomar el alma del chico menor, pero Kenny lo alejaba con desesperación, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡espera! Tómame a mí

"no tendría caso"

-no me regreses, mátame por siempre, pero por favor no te lo lleves a el

"no puedo hacerlo Kenneth"

-¡Porque no!

"Es deber divino que tu no mueras"

-quiero hablar con dios

**Fin del flashback **

-hable durante horas con él, pero finalmente decidimos que dejaría de ser inmortal, hasta que tu mueras de causas naturales, pero si yo muero antes que tu, jamás reencarnare

-y si mueres a mano mía

Leopold saco su cuchillo de sus ropas, amenazando con cortarle el cuello al mayor.

-Sería lo mismo, no regresare a este mundo

-En ese caso

El menor apretó mas el filo del arma contra el cuello de Kenny tanto así que le causo una herida que rápidamente comenzó a sangrar

-si he de morir mi último deseo es que me mate mi único amor… Butters, por favor mátame Butters.

-Con gusto

-Dije que me matara Butters, está más que claro que tú dejaste de ser Butters hace ya mucho tiempo

-de que hablas pobretón, yo soy Butters

-tú no eres mi Butters, el era dulce y tierno, tu eres cruel y frio, si he de morir quiero que sea a manos de mi amor

-eres un idiota

-tal vez, pero no tendrás que soportarme más, deja que Butters sea el recuerdo de mi última muerte

Leopold se alejo del cuello de Kenny acercando su rostro al de él, y depositar un suave y fino beso, Kenny instintivamente llevo sus manos a la cintura del joven para profundizar ese contacto que hace ya mucho no disfrutaba, al mismo tiempo el menor llevaba sus brazos al cuello del mayor, tratando de que eso fuera eterno, pero ambos sabían que no podía ser, se separaron y Kenny sonrió feliz.

-Eso era lo que yo quería, gracias Butters

Tomo la mano del pequeño y regreso la afilada arma a su cuello.

-ya puedes terminar tu trabajo

Leopold estaba en un dilema, al probar esos labios de nuevo, su mente divago el los felices recuerdos que paso con él, esas sonrisas y travesuras, arruinados por una tontería que en primer lugar no debió pasar, si Kenny vendió su vida por la de él.

-¿Qué… que pasaría si yo muriera, no por causas naturales?

-yo también moriré… puedes verlo como quieras pero moriré de cualquier forma

-y cuando yo muera, ¿Qué pasara?

-mi alma volverá a ser inmortal… pero… confiare en que tu estarás en la nube mas blanca de los cielos, cuidando de mi.

-como lo sabes

-eres un ángel por donde lo veas, ahora termina mi sufrimiento y mátame, no me gustaría verte con otra persona.

-no…

-¿Como dices?

-no, no lo haré, lo lamento Kenny, siento haberte matado, pero… me sentí muy mal, pensé que todas esas cosas que dijiste de mi, que esas caricias y esos abrazos no eran más que simples intentos para acostarte conmigo…

-no… Leopold no… yo si te amo, pero Bebe me… por dios soy un idiota

-está bien, fueron los momentos que pasamos juntos, no cono termino

-e-entonces m-me das otra oportunidad

- po-podría ser, ¡pero con algunas condiciones!

-lo que quieras, yo lo are

-primera… si me sales con otro chistecito de los tuyos, te me vas al infierno

-jamás, lo juro

-segunda… no te quieras propasar conmigo

-estuve mas de 3 meses abstenido por irte a perseguir, creo que estaré más que dispuesto a esperarte, algo más que se te ofrezca

-no, eso es todo…

-bien y puedo hacer esto…

El mayor se abalanzo sobre Butters y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación, cuanto extraño esos finos labios, necesitaba probarlos, aprovecharlos lo más posible antes de que Butters cambiara de opinión y decidiera cambiar de opinión acerca de esa segunda oportunidad.

-dios te extrañe tanto…

Susurro en un ronroneo disfrutando de ese pequeño momento.

-yo también, y puedes llamarme Butters…

-mi pequeño…

**Mientras tanto **

El joven Philip trataba de cubrirse de cualquier persona que lo conociera, considerando que no había ni rastro de la luz del sol, y que tal vez llovería esa noche, el tenia puestas unas gafas que dificultosamente le permitían ver, pero aun así el quería saber lo que paso, tendría que encontrarse con Damien pero no importaba; el estaba decidido y además tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, que lo hacía sentirse grande, fuerte y poderoso, no sabía que era pero eso era lo de menos.

Dio con el mencionado que estaba sentado en la fuerte rama de un árbol junto al muelle del lago. Se podía ver que las nubes se movieron en ese lugar específicamente solo para que el pudiera ver la puesta del sol tenia la mirada perdida y se podía decir que era un semblante muy triste.

-¡hey tu, don diablo!

- hola Pip

Contesto él, sin molestarse en mirar al chico de cabellos dorados.

-¡baja tengo que hablar contigo! ¡Ahora!

- ¿hablar? ¿De qué?

-¡sabes exactamente de qué idiota!

-no, no lo ce

-Lo sabes perfectamente, ¡mira esto!

El menor se despojo de sus lentes oscuros dejando a la vista sus dos ojos pero con la diferencia de que el ojo derecho, que… en primera no debería estar ahí, y en segunda, ese no era su ojo, este era rojo escarlata como los de cierto demonio ahí presente.

Pero para sorpresa del menor, cuando el moreno se volteo, él tenia vendado su ojo derecho pero sus vendas estaban manchadas de sangre que escurrían por la pálida piel de Damien que lo miraba con una cara neutral.

-D-Damien… que hiciste…

-lo que cualquiera aria en un caso de desesperación…

-pe-pero, tu ojo, ósea que yo…

-tú lo tienes, así es…

-¡Damien! Eso es repugnante pero con es que puedo ver con el…

-poderes demoniacos

-pero…

-Tengo que explicarte Pip

-explicar ¿qué?

-cuando yo te di esa parte de mi cuerpo, con ella también se fueron un poco de mis poderes… eso quiere decir que básicamente también eres un demonio…

-es… estoy maldito

-se podría decir, pero de todos modos iras al infierno por haber tomado una vida…

-eso quiere decir que tengo poderes, ¿pero cómo se usan?

-aprenderás…

El moreno regreso a su asiento en el árbol mirando la puesta del sol… con una nueva sonrisa.

-yo no me quedare… aprendí tus indirectas Pip, sé que no me quieres cerca nunca mas, así que cumpliré tu mandato; solo quería ver la puesta del sol, antes de regresar al infierno donde pertenezco

-me dejaras…

-lo lamento Pip, pero si tú me quieres lejos, si así tu estas feliz, no tengo más salida que cumplir tu mandato, ojala que Christophe pueda ver ese Pip tan dulce que hay en ti, que él te haga feliz.

El sol se oculto, y el demonio volvió con Pip, le tomo de la barbilla y le dio un cálido beso. Con un batir de manos saco una rosa roja como sus ojos y se la ofreció a Pip.

-Este es un último recuerdo, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, pero ojala que lo conserves y pienses en mí.

Regresaron a tierra y ahí el moreno abro un agujero en la tierra que daba directo al infierno, se podía perfectamente sentir las el calor de las llamas del abismo, junto con esos dolorosos gritos.

-Cuando mueras… búscame.

De una embestida alejo al moreno del agujero, haciendo que se serrara en el acto. Los dos chicos tirados en el suelo, Pip abrazándose a Damien lo más posible, que jamás se fuera y se quedara con él lo más posible, pero no fue así ya que con solo levantarse, Damien alejo a Pip de su abrazo.

-NO te vayas…

-tengo que Pip, ya no tengo nada más que hacer en este mundo.

-por favor… te perdono, ya no te odio quédate…. Fuiste mi primer amigo… yo, yo te amo, me enamore de ti desde tercer grado… pero…

-te ice daño…

-Precisamente eso es lo que no quiero Pip… no quiero hacerte llorar

-llorare si te alejas, yo quería que me trataras con respeto, creí que si era malo como tú por fin me respetarían.

-pero no fue la forma correcta ¿verdad? ser malo trae consecuencias muy malas Pip, mira como me dejo a mí, herido en el corazón y tuerto

-pero… tú no tienes por qué ser malo…

-soy el anticristo, mi deber es ser malo, yo o puedo cambiar per tu si… yo me enamore de ti por eso… por ser un ángel, y ser amable hasta conmigo.

- no soy un ángel…

-eso es lo que tu crees, lo que has hecho es lo que yo hice cuando tenía 3 años

-no iré al cielo ¿verdad?

-no… pero te quedaras conmigo, durante la eternidad…

-entonces ¿te quedaras?

-posiblemente

-promete que te quedaras por mi y no por otra persona

-lo prometo

-¿Qué pasara con tu ojo?

-ña volverá a crecer, mientras tanto, te enseñare a controlar esos poderes.

-ok

Pip le dio un beso de reconciliación, un poco complicado debido a la sangre del moreno que escurría desde el vendaje, pero aun así con un toque romántico y amoroso, que tanto extrañaba de sus besos.

**Algunas semanas después…**

Lo había buscado por todos lados, en todo el maldito pueblo, cruzo hasta Denver en su búsqueda poro no encontró nada, el cabron había desaparecido tenía muchas dudas acerca de eso, sabía que él fue quien contrato a los profesionales, sabía que era un inútil intento por que ellos volvieran, poro ¿porque la escuela? ¿Qué ganaría con derribarla? ¿Era una escuela de bajos recurso, con solo estudiantes hijos de los pueblerinos de aquí pero… acaso había alguna otra razón por la cual Gregory quería derrumbar la escuela, no había ninguna amenos que…

-¿Chris…?

Hablando del rey de roma…

-¡por fin te dignas a aparecer cabron! ¿Dónde te has metido?

-aaahh… bueno la verdad es… que

-no no me expliques eso, mejor dime porque carajo derrumbaste la escuela.

Tomo las muñecas de Gregory y las estampo contra la pared más cercana, casi con una fuerza sobre humana, Gregory estaba un poco alterado por su actitud, mas el sabia que el moreno siempre era así de impulsivo.

-n-no sé de qué hablas

-como no sabes si tú fuiste el que contrato a esos idiotas ¿verdad? Has sido tú el causante de que mis camaradas casi mueran.

-yo… yo no fui…

-no finjas que sé muy bien que mientes, lo veo y me obligaras a sacarte por las malas las repuestas.

Apretó y retorció mas las muñecas del otro, provocándole un chillido de dolor.

-me lastimas

-no me importa

-¡está bien! Yo lo hice, lo hice porque me despreciaste, no soportaba que esos chicos te alejaran de mí, pero lo hice porque Damien, Craig y Kenny me necesitaban

-te dijeron que mataras a mis amigos!

-no, ellos ahora están reconciliados gracias a mi!

-ellos están severamente heridos

-quieres ver que no miento…

Se zafo del agarre sobándose brevemente las marcas rojas de sus muñecas y haciendo una seña de que lo siguiera.

Caminaron un buen tramo hasta llegar al parque, ahí podía verse una tierna escena de Butters que dormía en el pecho de Kenny, despreocupados de todo y disfrutando del momento.

Lo llevo cerca de la cafetería de los Tweak, donde Tweek ayudaba a un Craig en silla de ruedas a desplazarse.

Mientras en el muelle Pip y Damien compartían un apasionado beso, sin percatarse de que en unos arbustos, un par de ojos los miraban algo curiosos.

Saliendo de aquella conmovedora escena regresaron a la casa de él topo.

-Ves que no miento, yo les pregunte ese mismo día que estarían dispuestos a sacrificar, yo sabía que no eran tan idiotas y sacrificaron todo por sus seres queridos, ahora ellos están juntos, todos sacrificaron sus cosas por su amor verdadero

-¿todos?

-yo renuncie a mi familia, a mi casa y a mis lujos por regresar contigo. Chris, se que estuve mal y lo reconozco pero… por favor podrías darme una oportunidad…

-como se que no me engañaras de nuevo

-no tengo casa, no tengo dinero, renuncie a todo.

-bueno…

-por favor…

-está bien…

Unos delicados brazos rodearon la cintura del topo, apretándolo delicadamente, mientras una clásica fragancia lo invadía, el olor a vainilla del cabello de Gregory.

-Je t'aime Gregory

-J'ai aussi

**Aqui termina ****gracias a todos por apoyarme en esta que fue la primera de todas las historias.**

**Nos leemos en el epilogo **

**Adiós **


	15. Ange ou Démon, le secret

_Despertó en un cuarto elegante… con papel tapiz rojo con rayas finas blancas, elegantes muebles, cuadros y… los cuerpos de aquellos que les había quitado la vida. La tenue luz de las velas iluminaba poco, pero lo suficiente para ver sus propios actos, como si hubieran pasado hace solo unos momentos. La sangre aun tibia chorreando, los ojos sin brillo y el olor a muerte. _

_Se levanto del selo y comenzó a recorrer el lugar, notando junto a cada victima el arma homicida, mirando sus manos con unas manchas de sangre, esa escena no le consternaba en lo mas mínimo, era como un vago recuerdo, hincándose para ver en cuerpo sin vida de Kelly… y junto a ella un pequeño bulto envuelto entre sabanas blancas salpicadas igualmente de rojo carmesí, acaricio con cuidado el rostro de la chica con lagrimas y sangre, justo en ese momento el fantasma del homicidio apareció detrás de el, como la chica se arrinconaba y el con despecho le clavaba un cuchillo en el vientre ya notable de su embarazo, escuchando los aterradores gritos que penetraban hasta el alma y después… desaparecieron. Mas sin en cambio para el fue un recuerdo de victoria, de seguro la criatura en las mantas era su hijo que no pudo nacer; sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada cínica, le era divertido recordar como quito vidas, como disfruto con sus gritos y escurrió su sangre en sus manos; no le incomodaba de echo… se sentía orgulloso quitar a los estorbos que arruinan su mundo perfecto._

_Y… así de uno en uno admiro los cuerpos, y revivía viejos recuerdos, soltando risas, bailando entre cadáveres, moviendo las manos al compas de la melodía interna, encendiendo y apagando las velas con un delicado movimiento con sus manos, recargado contra la pared podía sentir ese cosquilleo interno._

_Miro curioso un objeto colgado de una pared, se haceros curioso, un espejo con marco de plata. Mirándose en el por un momento sorprendido pero al final termino gustándole lo que vio, era el mismo pero con la piel mas pálida, sus dos ojos rojo sangre, brillando internamente con el fuego del infierno, su fiel cabellera rubia larga ahora convertida en azabache de la que sobresalían dos cuernos de toro, que me sonrió mostrando unos blancos colmillos; fue amor inmediato a ese demonio interno… era hermoso…. Con delicadeza pasando mi mano por el mi rostro, por su rostro, al fin y al cabo era yo, mirando sus ojos, su cabello sus cuernos, era precisamente la mejor imagen de mi mismo que pude haber visto enamorándose de inmediato. _

_Su reflejo sonrió a un mas y sus manos traspasaron el espejo logrando tocarme la piel, su cuerpo estaba frio a comparación de la suya; deje que me tocara el rostro tocándolo curioso, hasta que yo cerré lo ojos, entonces tomo mi cuello con sus dos manos frías, presionando, presionando, mire a esos ojos que se reían de mi, y los caninos desnudos, hambrientos de mi alma. Me retorcía para que me dejara, que no me tocara, perdía el alentó, no podía respirar, sacudí mi cuerpo y tome sus brazos alejándolo de mi…._

_Ya no lo soporte, mi conciencia se fue y cay en sus brazos, lo ultimo que pude sentir eran sus manos acariciando mi cabellos y un dulce susurro que claramente decía… " ¿Qué quieres ser… un ángel o un demonio?"_

Que extraño sueño… mi re con picardía al joven moreno que aun dormía, se veía tan lindo y angelical cuando dormía, nadie pensaría que era la representación del mal, acaricio con cuidado los suaves cabellos negros del otro, se miro en el espejo de un tocador bastante simple, su reflejo era el mimo desde hace ya años, seguía con esas facciones delicadas e infantiles, un ojo celeste y un ojo rojo, pelo rubio largo y su piel cremosa, según Damien era exactamente la misma imagen de los ángeles, solo faltaban unas blancas alas y podría ir al cielo y pasaría por el mas bello de los ángeles. Lo malo era que solo tenía la imagen, su alma manchada hasta el límite por el pecado, pero eso no era para avergonzarse cuando ya era un demonio, un lobo muy bien disfrazado de cordero inocente; sonrió mirando el bien formado cuerpo de su ahora novio permanente, el placer del pecado jamás fue tan dulce.

-hola…

Al parecer el morocho ya estaba despierto, sonrió de esa forma tan dulce que le encantaba al anticristo, pura y angelical en apariencia, el demonio devolvió el gesto mostrando los caninos largos propios de el y que no podía ocultar a diferencia suya.

-buenos días Damien

-peculiarmente alegre esta mañana ¿no? Philip

-se podría decir…

-y… se puede preguntar ¿Por qué?

-no lo se… tal vez tendrá que ver con la fecha de hoy

-veo que lo recuerdas

-creo que me iré temprano al infierno para regresar y…

-de acuerdo yo de todos modos iré con Tweek y Butters.

-no te tardes, esperare con un regalo para ti.

-de acuerdo.

Después de todo este tiempo aun se guardaban amor incondicional, demostrándoselo con mucha frecuencia, con besos, caricias, y noches largas en el fin de semana. Damien asumiría los controles del infierno algún día, por tanto tenia que ir constantemente a inspección, aunque fuera completamente inútil considerando que era como una metrópolis donde todos hacían lo que quisieran cuando quisieran, eso cambiaria, después de todo, el infierno es la tortura eterna y mucho más con su pequeño ángel sádico a su lado.

Cuando terminaron de jugar a los recién casados, Philip fue a hacer el desayuno, desayunaron y siguieron jugando melosamente, cuando llego la hora de irse, se despidieron en la puerta con un besa y una sonrisa viendo desaparecer a su novio en una nube de fuego. Regreso al interior de su ahora hogar, una lijosa mansión, con los decorados, muebles y artilugios costosos que alguna vez pudo imaginar, una ventaja de ser el novio del anticristo que solo con un batir de manos y creaba fama y fortuna.

Subió al cuarto que compartía con Damien y propuso a darse un baño y arreglarse para su compromiso con sus amigos, disfrutando mucho de cepillar y peinar su cabello aun mojado por el baño, con una pequeña sonrisa imaginando la sorpresa que su novio le daría al regresar, siempre le daba regalos muy bonitos y costosos, regularmente con diamantes o rubíes alguna piedra preciosa cubierto por oro o plata, ahora quien diría que un donnadie pasaría a un rico demonio, la vida no podría ser mas justa.

Se puso de pie, cambiándose por una linda camisa de mangas cortas negra, pantalón igualmente negro, unos tenis una corbata amarilla que colgaba de su cuello, termino con unos pasadores en su cabello para despejar su rostro; se admiro por un momento más en el espejo, y en un simple juego su ojo rojo brillo con intensidad y le crecieron colmillos sonriendo frente a sí mismo, resonando una carcajada por toda la mansión.

Su gusto se fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre… su risa se borro cambiado por una mueca de disgusto, cambiando su cara radicalmente a una sonrisa fingida y con sus ojos camuflados y caninos reducidos bajo a ver quién diablos molestaba en medio de su admiración personal. Bajo las escaleras en busca abrió la puerta, encontrando atónito a un hombre adulto, con lentes gruesos, cabello castaño y claramente devoto fiel a la iglesia.

-padre Maxi…

-hijo mío, es crucial que yo hable contigo ahora mismo

-¿conmigo? ¿De que padre?

-primero déjame entrar por favor Philip

-claro, pase

Dejar pasar a este hombre a la casa del anticristo es una de las reglas mas estrictas que le daba su novio, bueno, la verdad era una de las pocas reglas que le imponía, pero esta la comprendía muy bien, los hombres devotos de inmediato sabrían que allí habita una presencia oscura.

-¿Qué pasa?

-hijo mío, temo ser yo el que te comunique que descubrí quien fue el culpable de los atentados de hace algunos años

Mi atención se centro completamente en lo que dijo el hombre, acaso es que… vino a desenmascararlo, sabia que el y los otros mataron a todas esas personas, que Gregory mando a implantar bombas. ¡No! No dejaría que separara a nadie, costo mucho llegar a ese puesto, años de maltrato y golpes humillaciones por montón para que un inútil llegue y eche a perder todo lo que ha logrado. Pero no se podría estar seguro del todo así que decidí hacerme el idiota y fingir demencia.

-d-de verdad y… ¿Quién es?

-son ellos Philip el hijo de los Tweak y los Stoch, pero ellos no son mi mayor preocupación, lo que pasa es que descubrí el peor de los demonios, el mayor pecador habido y por haber… Damien, el-el es el anticristo, corres un peligro enorme, descuida, yo te salvare, conseguí en estos últimos años capturar todas estas dagas, con esto salvaremos a la humanidad

Le mostro al chico siete dagas, según Damien la única forma de matarlo era con ellas, ahora si se paso, nadie lo separaría del anticristo, no ahora, no, jamás aceptaría estar lejos de el; tendría que eliminar al padre… tal y como lo hizo con tantas otras personas, tal como lo hizo con la perra de Kelly y como ara con cualquiera que intente interponerse en su relación.

-ten, toma hijo mío esto te protegerá…

Le entrego una cruz de madera y un frasco con agua bendita, a pesar del ardor y que su piel se quemara un poco al contacto con estos objetos el lo disimulo y siguió con su falsa demencia escuchando la sarta de estupideces que el padre que morirá si sigue hablando así de su novio. Cuando por fin termino de dar su discurso marica sonrió abriendo el agua bendita y tirándola con hipocresía al suelo cuando la botella estuvo vacía, tomo la cruz y a pesar del dolor la apretó tanto que la rompió a la mitad ante la mirada atónita del padre.

-no… usted no ara nada, yo me asegurare de eso, nadie me separará de mi novio

-hijo mío, el anticristo te ha nublado la mente, regresa conmigo al camino del bien

-no regresare a ningún lugar, yo pertenezco este mundo… usted no me separara de nadie, ¡yo amo a Damien! ¡Es mi novio! Y usted no me alejara de el… yo no se lo permitiré…

Su ojo derecho brillo, y de un momento a otro se abalanzo sobre el hombre, de algo estaba seguro, si Philip lo consideraba una amenaza estaba perdido. Pues verán, Pip ahora se tomaba las cosas mucho mas lento que si amado anticristo que solo con un chasquido de dedos un alma más estaría de camino al infierno, a diferencia suya que prefería pasársela horas y horas en la cámara de tortura… viendo el sufrimiento, dolor y tristeza de los demás, como lloraban y suplicaban que parara, como hace ya algunos años atrás el también lo hacia, toda su infancia llena de pobreza, miseria y abusos, esta vez ahora el seria el que torturara, que se riera de la desgracia ajena.

…

-Kenny amor…

-¿Qué sucede?

El chico de sudadera anaranjada (que a pesar de los años y tener ya los recursos económicos necesarios para comprarse otra, seguía apegado a ella) recostado en el sofá de su apartamento compartido por el rubio menor Leopold, quien se acerco y en un rápido movimiento alcanzo a besar los labios del chico en el sillón.

-Kenny… yo tengo que ir con Pip, iremos a… tomar el te, regresare pronto

-de verdad ¿solo por una fiesta de te?

-es muy importante para el

-pues si es importante para ti estaré esperándote

-regreso, no tardare mucho…

Beso con delicadeza y dulzura los labios del mayor, que se volvió salvaje, Leopold para ser el pasivo era bastante activo cuando lo deseaba, dejando a Kenny agitado, jadeante y con una mordida en el cuello; salió con una enorme sonrisa de la casa que solo al cerrar la puerta se convirtió en una mueca de desagrado ¿Qué diablos quería Pip para sacarlo urgente de su casa? Dios que con eso de que ya era un demonio creía que podría hacer lo que sea cuando se le diera la gana.

…

-Tweek ¿Qué haces?

-juego…

El pequeño rubio jugando acariciarse con su novio, desde hace mucho cogió esa manía de ser más cariñoso, cambiando su adicción al café por una nueva droga que funcionaba mejor y era gratis. La vida era perfecta en su pequeño pedacito de cielo hasta que el sonido del celular del rubio interrumpió el momento regresándolos al mundo real. Mientras el menor contestaba la llamada Craig miraba a su alrededor admirando el bello hogar que formo con mucho empeño. Tweek era más tratable ya casi no soltaba sus locos y posibles eventos que tenían involucrados a él, al gobierno, a los extraterrestres y de vez en cuando los gnomos roba calzoncillos, pero si ignorabas lo que decía ere normal.

Cuando el rubio colgó la llamada y regreso con el moreno, mostrando esos ojitos grandes verdes y brillosos, sinónimo de que quería algo. Se sentó coquetamente de nuevo en el regazo del otro y se abrazo a su cuello respirando cerca de su oreja susurrando provocativamente:

-Craig… cariño… puedo salir por un momento….

Ese tipo de ofrecimiento siempre funcionaba, así que no le costó mucho que el moreno aceptara, saliendo de su hogar para ir con los demás rubios, cargando una mochila que escondía de todo… hasta de Craig, la protegía como si fuera el tesoro de la reina… y no era para menos, su contenido era valioso, como un pequeño recuerdo.

…

-Christophe

-oui

-tengo que ir con Pip… ya casi es hora de….

-no me digas… tu asqueroso te

-que no te guste no quiere decir que sea asqueroso….

-como digas dulzura….

El rubio beso con cuidado los labios de su novio francés, que correspondió con gusto, tal vez el sabor amargo del asqueroso té que bebía Gregory le molestaba pero el sabor a té de hierbas y miel en los labios del ingles lo hacían tan diferente que prefería un beso suyo a un poco de su nicotina. Dejo al ingles marcharse a su maldita fiesta de té para señoritas…

-como quieras Chris… regresare pronto…

-adiós, señorito

…

Leopold Joseph y Gregory estaban parados frente a la enorme puerta de la iglesia, en la que extrañamente los había citado… lo cual era raro considerando que ellos estaban más que enterados de lo que era Philip más de una vez les toco ver como practicaba algún maleficio en un animal, ahora quería que fuéramos a la dichosa iglesia y le dijo a Tweek que llevara su maleta especial.

-y… ¿para qué diablos venimos aquí? Tengo prisa…

Exclama molesto Leopold, se ha vuelto un poco más… ¿Cómo decirlo? Solo un poco más abrasivo, pero solo con el resto de los seres vivientes que no fueran Kenny, con el rubio de chaqueta anaranjada era una cerecita en dulce, y cuando estaba solo era perfectamente lo contrario a lo que el joven Kenneth se imaginaria de su adorado rubio.

-hablas como si yo supiera Stotch, solo sé que Philip nos llamo de urgencia y deduzco que a ustedes tampoco les dijo nada

Como siempre la voz de la razón entre todos los rubios… Gregory, en este tiempo se reunieron lo suficiente como para llamarlo un amigo mas, y si, se enteraron de que Gregory fue el homicida indirecto de casi todos sus compañeros de clase, no se molestaron tanto como él pensó, ya que si no fuera por eso jamás se hubieran reconciliado con los otros, pero no se salvo de una que otra apuñalada no mortal o algún disparo fallido.

-oigan… ¿Qué es eso?

Tweek señalo a una pequeña bola de fuego que flameaba en el suelo… llamando su atención…. Los rubios caminaron hacia ella… pero sorpresivamente comenzó a moverse, haciendo un camino hacia una puerta oculta en los jardines de la iglesia, en la esquina mas apartada. Abriendo un pasadizo mal cuidado, sucio y con muchos animales rastreros por ahí. Pero eso era lo de menos, el punto era seguir la bolita de fuego que saltaba y saltaba alrededor del pasadizo hasta colarse por debajo de una puerta de madera increíblemente sin quemarla. Los otros abrieron la puerta escuchando ahora unos claros sollozos… el cuarto estaba oscuro.

No sabían donde se fue la bolita de fuego, entraron y de repente la luz de unas antorchas incrustadas en fila alrededor de las paredes de un enorme cuarto al fondeo se distinguía una puerta, los sollozos aun se escuchaban ahora un poco mas fuerte… lo único que veían era el respaldo de un muy elegante sofá color vino y los bordes de madera negra brillante… ellos sin mas se acercaron encontrando algo que los dejo anonadados.

Era el padre Maxi atado de pies y manos, con severas heridas que sangraban, gemía y lloraba de dolor. Mientras que el sillón rojo un cantarín Philip algo cambiado sonreía, mostrando sus caninos blancos. Todos anonadados, no por el padre… habían visto cosas peores de mano del chico, pero, ahora su imagen era algo mas demoniaca y aunque no lo dijeran imponía un poco de miedo.

-qué bueno que llegaron… estaba llegando a pensar que no vendrían y me vería en la penosa necesidad de traer sus rubios traseros hasta aquí…

Hablo con una voz espeluznantemente dulce, poniéndose de pie y saludando con una sonrisa, acomodándose coquetamente su ahora cabello negro, del que salían unos puntiagudos cuernos negros, batiendo su cola de reptil, viéndolos con los ojos rojos del diablo, dejando con la boca abierta los demás rubios; no sabría decir si por impresión o por envidia.

-l-lo sabia… ellos también estaban i-implicados e-en los atentados, ellos junto contigo Philip…

Dijo entre jadeos el padre llamando la atención de los muchachos quienes sonrieron con malicia, pobre… ellos eran peor de lo que pensaba.

-parece que no fue una completa pérdida de tiempo. Tweek las ¿trajiste el paquete especial, no?

El rubio de ojos verdes asintió y de su mochila saco un portafolio gris como en las películas, abriéndolo y perfectamente cuidadas, alineadas y limpias estaban sus viejas armas. La razón por la cual se las dejaron al rubio fue porque es el mismo, si las perdiera o le dijera a alguien más de que las poseían, el simplemente lo diría sin pensarlo por la presión y culpa.

Tweek le entrego a Leopold su arma y a Gregory la que anteriormente le correspondía a Philip, mientras este solo los miraba recordando lo sucedido como una película de acción.

-¿y qué hay de ti?

-descuiden…

Con un simple batido de manos una arma negra y detalles en rojo apareció en su mano en una nube de humo.

-es bastante fácil…

-si… oye… solo tengo una duda, yo comprendo que el bastardo nos descubrió y que como todos los otros estorbos debe ser removido, que te intente separar de Damien y eso no lo toleras y que ya seas un demonio pero… ¿Por qué el nuevo look?

-simplemente esta es la forma de un demonio… y la luzco con orgullo.

Leopold sonrió a su amigo demonio y se dirigieron todas las miradas al padre, que admiro todo estupefacto, las lagrimas sin importar que lo vieran salieron de sus ojos mientras era acorralado y liberado de sus mordazas, es mas divertido ver los intentos inútiles por defenderse que solo la paliza.

-bien… ¿y cómo iniciamos contigo?

Sonrió Leopold, los demás lo pensaron un momento hasta que un grito o mejor dicho un alarido del padre invadió todo el cuarto, regresaron la vista a Philip que había hecho una cortadura bastante profunda y sangrante en la espalda del hombre con un látigo de cuero con filosas agujas al final.

-amas tanto a la perra de Jesús ¿no? Demuéstralo… ¡sufre como él lo hizo!

Grito al momento de dar otro latigazo. Los otros solo se limitaron a mirar… no tenían intención de defender a una presa de un demonio ofendido… menos si era pareja del anticristo… en cierta forma Philip influía un miedo extraño, y si era el aprendiz el maestro debía ser peor.

De un ritón logro desgarrar muy profundo, sangrando a chorros, Leopold se acerco a él sonriéndole con una dulzura falsa y disparando contra el brazo del padre, Gregory sacaba una navaja y la encajaba en el ojo del hombre, Joseph tomo un encendedor y fue quemando secciones de piel. Todos regocijándose con los gritos y llantos, ahora ellos mandaba, ellos decidían como cuando y donde seria la próxima herida. Jugaban a ser los brabucones a escondidas, alejados del mundo.

Pasaron horas allí encerrados, todos burlándose de la desgracia del hombre, disparándolo, apuñalándolo, quemándolo, dando latigazos a su cuerpo sin ningún remordimiento ni reconsideración, claro, procurando que la herida no sea mortal, lo querían con vida para el evento principal de la tortura. Cuando se cansaron tomaron un leve receso, aunque sonara tétrico, torturar a un inocente era muy agotador, pero según el reloj de Gregory eras apenas las 5, tiempo suficiente como para tomar el té. Así que el demonio hizo aparecer una pequeña mesa con té en una extraña porcelana negra, mientras los americanos en sí, tomaban asiento en una sala de muebles finos, la verdad que no tenían intenciones de saber de donde aparecían los objetos.

-extrañaba esto… no recordaba cuanto me divertía

Sonrieron los rubios americanos mientras daban una calada a su cigarrillo, adquirieron el vicio secretamente así que no le digan a nadie…

-que rápido, ya es tarde y necesito regresar con Damien…

-si eso suponía… yo también necesito regresar con Chris… así que ya es tiempo de acabar con esto, además ya me canse… desde que lo encerraste en el armario no ha hecho otra cosa más que gritar y ya me estoy cansando de escucharlo.

-es el maleficio de la tortura eterna por favor… grita porque crea la sensación que se te queman las entrañas desde adentro asía afuera.

-verdad, verdad, fue error mío

Guardaron sus cosas y tomaron al padre inconsciente ya de un golpe en la cabeza con una piedra… cargándolo como peso muerto hasta las montañas, arrastrándolo sin importar nada, por fin llegaron a un espeso bosque, nadie se atrevía a entrar ahí ¿Por qué? Pues… según los rumores un asesino dejo ahí recientemente los cuerpos de muchas personas y ahora creían que sus almas vagaban por el bosque. Pues eso de verdad los ofendía… eran cuatro asesinos, no solo uno, pero en fin, el casi es que dejaron al padre tirado y mientras despertaba preparaban las cosas para acabar con él.

Cuando el padre despertó se pusieron de pie para recibirlo con los vivos por última vez.

-bienvenido padre… qué bueno que este bien… lo encontramos muy mal herido…

-¡criaturas infernales! irán al infierno, con el mismo Lucifer y entonces se arrepentirán. Tú eres el que más me decepciona Philip, eres un demonio

-no lo soy… yo soy el angelito favorito del anticristo… solo véame… de verdad cree que alguien siquiera pensaría que yo soy capaz de las timar a alguien, soy un ángel… y… un demonio

-¡yo lo diré! ¡Todos sabrán lo que hicieron!

Los rubios no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que echar una sonora carcajada, de verdad que el viejo era simpático, era gracioso pensar en que el viejo fuera de verdad con las autoridades después de años de asesinar gente y quedar impunes ante tantos actos.

-qué risa abuelo, de verdad cree que va a vivir después de lo que aremos

Se burlo el joven Philip aun con su apariencia demoniaca, apareciendo en una nube de fuego una extraña arma de fuego. Una nueva adquisición a su arsenal demoniaco.

-padre Maxi… le presento a mi nuevo rifle de precisión, este es el momento en donde usted empieza acorrer.

El hombre tuerto y cojearte asustado comenzó a moverse… torpemente entre los arboles… mientras Philip apuntaba a la cabeza del hombre. Y cantaba una cancioncita.

-los chicos populares deben correr mejor, correr mejor, que mi pistola…. Correr más rápido que mi bala….

Con esa estrofa de su canción jalo el gatillo, y el cuerpo del hombre se desplomo en un charco de sangre que salía de su cabeza. Para los rubios y el… moreno… fue la hora de partir cada uno a sus respectivas casas con sus respectivas parejas, a pasar una agradable noche uno en compañía del otro sin miedo a alguien que interrumpa su felicidad… muchos lo intentaron y terminaron en el mismo bosque… y así seguiría siendo hasta que el mundo entero cooperara con su silencio vivos o muertos….

….

Llego a su casa, mirándose de nuevo en el espejo del recibidor, su pelo rubio, sus ojos azules y su piel rosada… seguía siendo él, su reflejo cambio a su forma de demonio que le sonreía mostrando los dientes afilados. Sonrió y acaricio el espejo con cuidado…

-"entonces…. Dime… ¿Qué quieres ser… un ángel o un demonio?"

Seseo con vos dulce y aterradora su propio reflejo, a lo que él solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza…

-puede que en el cielo también se sufra, y en el infierno se goce… pero yo no escojo ninguna… soy un ángel y un demonio y ese es mi secreto.

Con esas palabras su reflejo regreso a la normalidad y el siguió caminando siendo recibido por los brazos del anticristo…

….

En fin… esta fue una historia que se rumora por los alrededores en un pequeño pueblo montañés, que fue invadido por la masacre y el olor de la sangre… donde nadie se salvaba, los intolerantes, los populares… todos aquellos que amenazaban su felicidad fueron exterminados… pero eso es lo que pasa cuando los rubios se revelan.

_FIN_

_**6 malditos meses…. Eso me tomo este maldito epilogo… pero no me malinterpreten… dejen les resumo… **_

_**Después del ultimo capitulo no sabia de entre todas mis opciones hacer…. Escribiendo y borrando cada intento… hasta que unas canciones me inspiraron lo suficiente… termine el epilogo, solo me faltaba un toque por allí y por allá… pero… el monstro volador de espagueti estaba de malas y le mando virus a mi computadora… 71 virus en mi memoria USB donde guardo mis fics y 130 en mi computadora… se comió todos mis fics y 3 años de mi vida en trabajos escolares. Me molesta solo recordarlo… eso se tomo aproximadamente 4 meses… y 2 meses en hacer este porque tengo otras actividades. **_

_**Por eso pido una disculpa si tardo mas en actualizar… bueno mas de lo normal, y con eso se van mis proyectos futuros… en fin… pero este es el fin de mi primer fic, me tarde un año en hacerlo pero lo termine.**_

_**Se lo dedico a todas aquellas amigas y amigos que estaban ahí desde el principio a algunas nuevas y otros que ni siquiera saben quien carajo soy… **_

_**Bueno… yo… soy Cereal Pascual… y aquí… me despido. **_


End file.
